


lucky (to have you)

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Featuring, Fluff, KaiXing, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, and a few other name drops here and there, bts - Freeform, kailay - Freeform, my first longfic yay, slightly OOC at times, you'll have to read to find out more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Yixing and Jongin are best friends who have grown up together, and do everything together. Except no one thinks they'rejustfriends with the way they behave. Will friendship be enough, or could they have something more? Come read and find out!





	1. In It To Win It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [this](http://chogiwhatevertfkrisiscallednow.tumblr.com/post/153832829980/does-this-not-look-like-the-cover-for-a) post, late night ramblings, and my decision to get publicly shamed into writing it out.
> 
> This is my first longfic, and I'd like to thank [Jen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity) for agreeing to beta-read this mess, and [Namrah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerscarsandcandy/pseuds/flowerscarsandcandy) for periodically shaming me into writing this out, even without knowing my pseud :p Thank you lovelies xoxo
> 
> And thank you, reader, for clicking on my fic. Hope you enjoy!

1.

Yixing could feel his muscles screaming in protest but he ignored the burn, trying to stretch just a bit more until he finally managed to cup his heels with his palms. 

 

He gritted his teeth, trying to hold his pose for another 4 more seconds, and 3, and 2, and-

 

“Hyung! You’re supposed to stretch, not strain your muscles!” a voice chastised from overhead. Yixing planted his hands on the ground and shook out his legs as he looked up –  _ way up _ – and faced Sehun, their youngest and perhaps brattiest recruit.

 

“Why are you hovering over me, and not stretching out like the rest of the team, hmm?” Yixing countered, ignoring Sehun’s jibe. 

 

“Because I feel hot,” Sehun pouted.

 

“Then take off your shirt,” Yixing suggested, now stretching his arms out. “First 10 minutes of practice is for personal warm-up, you know that.”

 

“I do, and I would, but Jongin’s fans are drooling over by the fence, and I do  _ not _ need their attention,” he replied, pointing at the west side of the field. Sure enough, a dozen girls and a couple of guys were loitering, attention fixed on Jongin; who was-

 

-only wearing an undershirt over running tights and bending from the waist down, body stretched into a standing split. 

 

Yixing was sure he could see Jongin’s fans swooning. 

 

Wrenching his eyes off of Jongin’s graceful form, Yixing turned to roll his eyes at Sehun.

 

“Ballet bod,” he replied wryly, making Sehun snort as he walked towards the gathered crowd.

 

“Guys, you know the drill,” he stated affably, demanding their attention once he reached them. “This is a private practice session, we cannot afford distractions, and we’d be grateful if you could vacate the field now, thanks!”

 

There were a couple of resigned awws and sighs, but that was expected: Yixing had been repeating this same speech for the past several practices. 

 

Yixing stood there, blocking their view and accepting their well wishes for a good practice; and watched as they began to shuffle away, still looking back every now and then, trying to catch a glimpse of their object of fascination.

 

Turning back after they had gone, Yixing found Jongin now stretched out in a full split, headphones stuck over his ears. Shaking his head, Yixing walked up to their star player and laid a gentle hand on his sun-kissed shoulder.

 

“Are they gone?” Jongin asked, immediately removing his headphones and turning off his music.  _ How did he even manage to fit in his iPod into his tight pants _ ? Yixing suddenly wondered.

 

“You know we’re supposed to stretch, not strain our muscles right?” Yixing teased, mimicking Sehun’s earlier words. Jongin got up and shoved him before immediately looping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. “Whatever,” he drawled out, yawning for effect.

 

“Is that any way to treat your captain?” Yixing jokingly demanded of his best friend,  _ accidentally _ shoving his elbow into Jongin’s stomach. 

 

“ _ Acting _ captain,” Jongin scowled, rubbing a hand over his abs. “Speaking of, Taekwoon hyung would have your head if he knew you let us all skip running.”

 

“How much do you wanna bet he already knows?” Yixing replied, gesturing at Hakyeon, who was texting on his phone, and most decidedly not stretching. “Taekwoon may be captain, but I’ve always run the practice drills,” he continued. “So tie your shoelaces pretty boy, we’re starting with running passes.”

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Jongin asked in a high-pitched voice, obediently bending down to lace up his cleats.

 

“I think you’re pretty… much a pain in my ass, and have been for as long as I can remember,” Yixing ended, dancing out of Jongin’s punching range.

 

“Meanie,” Jongin pouted, and Yixing couldn’t help but grin fondly as he turned to address everyone. 

 

“All right, team,” he declared loudly, clapping his hands. “We’ll be starting with running passes first thing today. This is gonna be a timed exercise testing your coordination and accuracy, so stay focused. Got it?”

 

“Got it!” everyone shouted back, gathering around.

 

“This is how we’re gonna divide into teams…” Yixing continued, reading off his list and ignoring the warmth that came with Jongin’s arm wrapping across his back.

 

-

 

“Are we going t-,” Jongin started, only to stop when Yixing gasped loudly, whipped around and sprayed him with a ton of water.

 

“Relax, it’s just me,” Jongin replied, wiping his shirt. “Who else would walk into your shower?”

 

“And scare me shitless?” Yixing narrowed his eyes, shampooing his hair. “What do you want?”

 

“Do you wanna go to the cafe where they sell those caramel popcorns you like? Sehun wanted bubble tea,” Jongin explained, studying the expanse of Yixing’s back as the elder turned towards the shower nozzle to rinse.

 

“Hmm,” Yixing hummed, “I have calc homework to do for tomorrow, and you know how long it takes for me to work through calc.”

 

“So,we’re a no-go?”Jongin asked.

 

“You can go,” Yixing returned, turning around to face the younger.

 

“Yeah, but then nobody will let me steal their mocha latte,” Jongin pouted.

 

Yixing laughed. “You could always get two.”

 

“But I only want mine and a quarter of yours,” Jongin whined.

 

“Fine, you overgrown baby,” Yixing laughed. “I’ll come, but only for a few minutes.”

 

“Great!” Jongin beamed. “I’ll go tell Sehunnie. You missed a spot on your shoulder.” With that Jongin got out of the shower only to come face to face with Sehun who, for once, had an expression other than bored on his angular face.

 

“Did you just walk into Xing hyung’s shower while he was showering?” Sehun asked in a peculiar tone, rooted to the spot where he’d been standing for the past few minutes.

 

“Yep,” Jongin shrugged casually. “And he ruined my shirt,” he pointed at his mostly wet shirt.

 

“You two are so weird,” Sehun shook his head, deciding not to comment on the ease with which Jongin had walked in and out of their  _ naked _ teammate’s shower. 

 

“That’s why we’re best friends,” Jongin replied, shouldering his bag.

 

“Uh-huh. Whatever,” Sehun said, flipping his hair. “Let’s go. I’m starving.”

 

“Let’s wait for another two,” Jongin suggested, matching Sehun step for step as they walked down the school hallway. “Yixing will be out by then.”

 

And indeed Yixing was out in the parking lot in two minutes, wet hair knotted at the top of his head. 

 

“Are we leaving?” he asked, slinging a hand around Sehun’s shoulder and placing the other around Jongin’s waist.

 

_ Weird. You two are so weird _ , Sehun observed, watching as Jongin leaned into Yixing’s side and talked his mouth off about some stupid prank he’d played on Taemin earlier. But he kept his thoughts to himself, and studied the two ‘best friends’, who acted as anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)  
> Cheers!


	2. Shoulder to Lean On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back dear reader, and thank you for deciding to continue reading ~~this mess~~.   
>  Hope you enjoy this installment too!  
> And as always, thanks Jen for beta-ing <3

It’s midday, and they’re seated in a crowded cafeteria at one of the rowdiest tables of the room, and yet somehow Jongin was fast asleep. 

 

_ Amazing _ , Yixing thought, contemplating the crown of Jongin’s head on his right shoulder while munching on lukewarm rice and the cafeteria’s sad attempt at chicken curry.

 

Shaking his head, he turned to his left where Hakyeon and Zitao were animatedly discussing about the virtues of Gucci versus Chanel. Then his gaze wandered across to Baekhyun spearing off pieces of the questionable chicken and feeding them to Kyungsoo, who absent-mindedly accepted them while intensely glaring at his notes. 

 

Come to think of it, Sehun and Taemin were both (loudly) exchanging notes and fries between the tables, and wait… didn’t Jongin have the same classes as them?

 

“Yes, ge,” Jongdae replied with his trademark kitty smile, coming to stand behind Baekhyun’s chair. “So you should wake up your  _ boyfriend _ right about now.” Then turning his attention to Baekhyun, he smacked his head gleefully. “Get up loser, we have choir practice in 10.”

 

As Baekhyun got up, and he and Jongdae bickered their way out of the cafeteria, Yixing set down his spoon gently before mussing his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Jongin made some incoherent noise of awakening and wrapped both his hands around Yixing’s shoulders, trying to snuggle closer.

 

“Jonginie, wake up.” 

 

Cue more incoherent but louder mumbling.

 

“You have a test after lunch.”

 

“No,” Jongin sighed morosely, dragging out the “o” in a cute whine. The pout in his voice made Yixing smile tenderly. “Sleep.”

 

“You can sleep after. It’s a big test, even Sehun is studying,” Yixing informed, ignoring Sehun’s indignant ‘hey.’

 

Jongin mumbled something sounding suspiciously like, “bubble brain”.

 

“Jonginie, come on--” Yixing started, only to be stopped short by Kyungsoo banging his book closed. The whole table collectively held their breath as Kyungsoo glared at Yixing and Jongin.

 

“I cannot concentrate because of you two,” he accused. “So you,” he said, pointing at Yixing, “Wipe his drool off your shoulder and finish your sad excuse of a lunch. And you,” he continued, pointing at a blearily blinking Jongin, “Wake up and start revising, Sleeping Beauty. And you,” he narrowed his eyes at a snickering Zitao, “If I so much as hear Gucci mentioned one more time I’m going to slash your precious wallet and tell everyone what you do every Wednesday from 6 to 7.”

 

“But you promised you’d keep it a secret,” Tao replied, looking aghast. “I’m telling Junma! And Baekhyun hyung that you’re calling Jongin cute names!” he cried, getting up and sashaying away. 

 

“One down,” Kyungsoo muttered, slowly picking up his book and plunging the table into awkward silence.

 

“Scary,” Jongin whispered, rummaging through the bag hanging off of Yixing’s chair.

 

“But sooo adorable,” Yixing singsonged quietly, returning to his lunch.

 

-

 

“Yixing.”

 

“Taekwoon,” he greeted back.

 

School had just ended, and Yixing stopped in the parking lot, right in front of Taekwoon. Taekwoon, who was leaning against his car with his bandaged arm in a sling, cracked a lopsided smile in greeting.

 

“How’s the arm?”

 

“On the mend.” Taekwoon answered succinctly, crossing his legs and fiddling with a zipper on the hem of his leather jacket. “How’s the team?”

 

“Functional, but we’ll be glad to have our fearless captain back,” Yixing cracked a smile, shuffling with his bag. 

 

“I’m not fearless,” Taekwoon scowled.

 

“But you strike fear in the hearts of our opponents,” Yixing said easily, grinning when Taekwoon’s scowl deepened. 

 

Like Kyungsoo, Taekwoon had an impressive scowl, but both of them were all bark and no bite, with a penchant of attracting puppy personalities. 

 

Taekwoon was one of the nicest people Yixing was lucky to call a friend, even if he often looked like he was contemplating homicide. It was a pity that most people were too scared to approach him though, because Taekwoon was as harmless and cute as a kitten! 

 

“I heard the team didn’t do warm-up runs either practice day this week,” Taekwoon commented.

 

“I hope Hakyeon also told you I made him do 2 extra sets of push-ups for being on his phone during warm-up?” Yixing returned, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Hakyeon wasn’t the one who told me,” Taekwoon shook his head, looking down at his tip of his One Star converses. “It was-”

 

“Daeguni~! You’re here already!” a voice exclaimed cheerfully, somewhere from Yixing’s left. 

 

Turning, he came face to face with a beaming Jaehwan. “I have so much to tell you about what happened today! Oh hey Yixing hyung, heard you slipped and banged your shoulder during homeroom. How’s it now?”

 

“How do you even know that?” Yixing asked perplexed, because Jaehwan sure as hell wasn’t around when he had his accident.

 

“You fell?” Taekwoon asked sharply, eyeing Yixing’s shoulder.

 

“It’s nothing serious, promise,” Yixing assured.

 

“It’s not!” Jaehwan piped up.

 

“Just in case, don’t forget to ice-”

 

“-and compress,” Yixing completed. “I know. What I want to know is how do you know?” he asked Jaehwan, who was busy dumping his bag in the back of Taekwoon’s car.

 

“Another time maybe,” Jaehwan replied, motioning Taekwoon to get in the passenger side. To Yixing’s surprise, Taekwoon immediately complied with a parting wave at him. “Hyung has a physiotherapy appointment, so we gotta go. Try not to get injured!”, Jaehwan said, leaning forward to pat Yixing’s shoulder and buss at his cheeks.

 

Before Yixing could more than splutter, Jaehwan got into the driver’s side and drove away.

 

“Well that was something,” Yixing chuckled, turning around and waving when he spotted Jongin and Baekhyun making their way towards him. His smile dimmed when he noticed Jongin’s slight frown.

 

“Was your exam alright?” Yixing asked Jongin after they had dropped off Baekhyun at the pet store where he volunteered part-time.

 

“Yes,” Jongin said curtly, eyes fixed ahead as they continued on their way home.

 

“Then why do you look upset?”

 

“I’m not,” Jongin replied. “Just tired.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Yixing replied, not at all buying Jongin’s lie.

 

“New topic,” Jongin pepped up. “Why was Jaehwan hyung kissing your dimple?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, he was wishing my shoulder to heal faster, something about a good luck charm?”

 

“What happened to your shoulder?” Jongin asked, stopping in his tracks to cup both of Yixing’s biceps.

 

“Just banged it during homeroom,” Yixing shrugged. “Nothing major, I’ll ice and compress when I get home.”

 

“Was it the one I was sleeping on earlier?” Jongin asked, looking guilty. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Jonginie, it doesn’t hurt,” Yixing soothed. “I didn’t want to worry you over something so trivial.”

 

“Nothing is trivial when it comes to you,” Jongin mumbled in a whisper that Yixing didn’t almost catch.

 

“What?” he asked, trying to make sure he heard what he thought he had.

 

“I said I got a new game for my PlayStation. Come over after you’re done with your shoulder.”

 

“Dinner and then homework at my place?” Yixing offered.

 

“Well, mom’s cooking lobsters...” Jongin trailed off, knowing what a sucker Yixing was for his mom’s cooking.

 

“Deal!” Yixing immediately replied, as their cul-de-sac came into view. 

 

“Race you home!” Jongin announced, shoving Yixing off and breaking into a run.

 

“No fair” Yixing whooped, giving chase, their laughter ringing as they raced to their adjoining houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)  
> Cheers!


	3. Bedtime Hymns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 3 is now live! Hope you enjoy!

“What’s this?” Yixing asked, coming across a pile of letters as he rummaged under Jongin’s bed for snacks.

 

“Give me that!” Jongin pounced at him, which made Yixing instinctively hold the papers away. “Why are you even going through my stuff?”

 

“I was looking for something to eat, and I thought we had no secrets.” Yixing shot back, arching his hand away from a Jongin who was now lying half over his body.

 

It was true, they told and showed each other everything. And Yixing had seen Jongin naked more times than he was comfortable admitting. (In his defense, Jongin slept in the nude, and the best way to wake Jongin up was to rip his blanket away). So he didn’t get why Jongin was being so flustered over some sheets of paper.

 

“Urgh!” Jongin gave up and buried his face in Yixing’s t-shirt. “They’re letters I wrote…for Krystal.”

 

“Krystal, as in Krystal Jung? Vice captain of our cheerleading squad?”

 

“Yeah, her.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a crush on her,” Yixing frowned, trying to recall if he’d ever seen the two interact.

 

“It’s...recent,” Jongin replied, ears burning bright red. 

 

“How come you’re writing letters instead of asking her out?”

 

“I heard from Kyungsoo hyung who heard from Baekhyun hyung who heard from Jongdae hyung who heard from Luna noona that she used to like Junmyeon hyung.”

 

“But hasn’t Junmyeon been in that long distance relationship with his foreign boyfriend for like ages? And he’s also gonna graduate and leave this year, so….you should go for it!”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me of graduation!” Jongin said darkly, looking up. “You’ll be abandoning me too!”

 

“Here we go again,” Yixing rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m serious! You’re gonna score a scholarship and travel a thousand miles away, and make new, glamorous friends and forget all about me!”

 

“That’s literally impossible,” Yixing laughed, rubbing a hand across Jongin’s back. “You know my math scores.”

 

“I also know how Teacher Lau was telling Teacher Tsang that he’ll be sending some of your compositions to some bigshot Arts colleges.”

 

“How do you even know that?”

 

“Tae heard it from Wonshikie who heard it from Hakyeon hyung, who helps Teacher Tsang grade the freshman’s papers.”

 

“How does Taekwoon end up attracting all these gossip girls for best friends?” Yixing shook his head. “And that demo isn’t good enough for any scholarships.”

 

“Blasphemy!” Jongin replied indignantly. 

 

“You haven’t even heard it,” Yixing chuckled, combing through Jongin’s hair with his free hand.

 

“But I know you made it, so it must be awesome!” Jongin defended. “Besides, the only reason I haven’t heard it is because you won’t let me come to your recitals.”

 

“For the same reason you refuse to invite me to your dance shows,” Yixing teased, wrapping his hand across Jongin’s back.

 

“It’s embarrassing having you there, and...I’m nothing special,” he replied, worrying his lips.

 

“Idiot!” Yixing thunked his head. “I have it on good authority that you’re the best dancer ever.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says me, your best friend from kindergarten, who had to listen to Taekwoon complain about your ballet skills.” 

 

“Taekwoon hyung complained?”

 

“He pointed at Hakyeon, and asked me to please make it stop, so I had to listen to Hakyeon make grand plans about putting you centre stage for some regional competition,” Yixing explained, dropping the letters and stifling a yawn behind his now free hand.

 

“They’re a weird duo. Taekwoon and Hakyeon hyung,” Jongin said quietly, shoving the letters under his bed again. “They’re polar opposites, and yet call each other lifelong friends. It’s weird.”

 

“Not any weirder than us. You do ballet, and I pretend to compose at the piano, and yet we’re best friends and jocks.”

 

“Don’t forget that every other person thinks we’re dating,” Jongin piped up drowsily.

 

“Are the rumors still going around?” Yixing sighed.

 

“When have they not?” Jongin scoffed. 

 

“People need to find a better hobby.”

 

“Although it might be because of the whole butt groping thing,” Jongin mused.

 

“I don’t grope your butt, I only pat,” Yixing primly pointed out. “Besides, I pat a lot of people’s butts. Ask Baekhyunnie! But somehow my rumors are always with you!”

 

“Hmm,” Jongin closed his eyes. “Do you think….”

 

“What?” Yixing asked softly when Jongin trailed off.

 

“Nothing,” Jongin sighed after a couple seconds of deliberation. “Do you wanna sleep over tonight?”

 

“Since when did you start asking permission?” Yixing countered, bunching his hands at the bottom of Jongin’s tee and helping him take it off.

 

“Since you injured your shoulder and didn’t tell me,” Jongin pouted, shimmying out of his joggers, eyes still shut.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Yixing cooed, patting Jongin’s head and snorting when Jongin hit his shin.

 

“Go get changed and set your alarm,” Jongin demanded, pushing Yixing off the bed.

 

Yixing got up and rummaged through the pile of clothes on Jongin’s desk chair. Jongin cracked an eye open to watch as Yixing stripped off his t-shirt and exchanged it for one of Jongin’s tank top (which may have actually originally been Yixing’s anyways). 

 

“Come sleep,” he patted the spot to his right when Yixing was done. 

 

“Night~” Yixing hummed, settling into bed and tangling his limbs with Jongin’s warm ones.

Jongin didn’t reply, falling asleep instantly as only he could, but Yixing spent an extra moment studying his slack face. In sleep, Jongin looked years younger, and reminded Yixing of the first time they had met.  Kyungsoo hadn’t been far off about the Sleeping Beauty allegation.

 

~

 

_ The story varied depending on who you asked. _

 

_ Jongin’s version involved him playing hopscotch in the neighbourhood park, aged 4, and getting hit in the forehead by Yixing, aged 6, who had been swinging across the monkey bars. Jongin - as per his version - had not shed one tear despite the pain, but Yixing had been so profusely apologetic, he immediately befriended the boy with the chubby dimpled cheeks and milky skin. _

 

_ Yixing’s version varied, as it did between best friends who are trying to one up each other. In his version, Jongin had been playing hopscotch, but had fallen down and skinned his knee. After he started bawling loudly, making every other kid run away with his ugly sobs, Yixing had taken pity and given him a lollipop, hugged him, and let him get his snot all over Yixing’s blue Hercules shirt until Jongin’s mom had come running. _

 

_ The story did vary, depending on who you ask, but the outcome never changed.  _

 

_ They had become friends at first sight, best friends soon afterwards, and then had evolved to become irreplaceable extensions of each other. _

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment :)


	4. Bits and Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen the Meanie made me rework about 40% of this, and Yixing is not doing a handstand anywhere in this chapter.  
> For the rest, read on!

“Xing hyung!” Baekhyun called, running to catch up.

 

“Baekhyunnie, what’s up?” Yixing returned Baekhyun’s full grin, raising a hand automatically to wrap around the his shoulder.

 

“So I heard from Jin, who heard from Jaehwan, who was with Henry sunbae, that you are working on a new piece,” Baekhyun said casually.

 

“This school has no privacy,” Yixing muttered, steering them through the crowd gathering around the school’s hallway. “What about it?”

 

“I heard it would suit a light tenor voice quite well.”

 

“It might,” Yixing drawled, knowing where this was going.

 

“You know, I happen to be a light tenor,” Baekhyun hinted, nudging Yixing’s side.

 

“You are, but so are half of our main choir vocals.”

 

“But I’m your favorite, right?”

 

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

 

“Hyung!” Baekhyun whined. “Please let me sing for you! The songs you composed for Dae are so lovely, it’s my turn now!”

 

“Fine, if you’re being so insistent, I guess we could collaborate for the upcoming festival,” Yixing let out a mock sigh.

 

“Thanks hyung!” Baekhyun beamed. “You’re the bestest! I love you loads!”

 

“I’ll tell Soo you said that!” Yixing teased.

 

“Soo knows! I gotta get to AP Physics now! Bye hyung!” he finished, leaning up to sweetly kiss Yixing’s cheek.

 

“Bye Baekhyunnie! Work hard!” Yixing laughed at his favorite hyperactive dongsaeng as he zipped down the hallway making car horn noises. Halfway through, he was joined by Chanyeol, who bounded off after him and harmonized an octave lower with foghorn noises.

 

Yixing was still laughing at their antics when he arrived at his locker and found a scowling Jongin leaning against it.

 

“Before you ask, it’s because I agreed to let him feature on my next recital piece,” Yixing defended, entering his locker combination:  _ 10-88-07 _ .

 

“What?” Jongin asked, looking confused.

 

“Oh,” Yixing replied distractedly, reaching in and collecting love notes someone or the other had slipped inside. “I thought you were scowling about Baekhyunnie.”

 

“What about him?” Jongin asked, eyes fixed on the notes in Yixing’s hands. “Aren’t you gonna read them?”

 

“Nah,” Yixing replied, folding the sheets and placing them inside a folder with some others. “It’s enough for me to know that someone likes me, and I’m flattered. But I’d rather not make things more awkward than it needs to be, you know?”

 

“I guess,” Jongin commented, following Yixing’s line of thought. “But then, why did you tell Luna noona to ask Krystal to come say hi to me?”

 

“Did she?” Yixing asked, focusing fully on Jongin now.

 

“That’s not the point here,” Jongin spluttered. “I thought I told you I’ll deal with it!”

 

“You did, but it’s been so long since you’ve liked someone, so I thought I’d help,” Yixing countered, scratching at his neck.

 

“You should have asked me first!” Jongin shot back.

 

“Why are you this upset?” Yixing frowned.

 

“The fact that you don’t know is why I’m upset,” Jongin replied darkly.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yixing asked after a full minute, head tilted in confusion.

 

Jongin stared at him for half a heartbeat too long before sighing. 

 

“Nothing,” he said tiredly. “Next time you feel like helping, please let me know beforehand.”

 

“Sure,” Yixing shrugged, shutting his locker closed. “Now tell me, did she or did she not come and talk to you?”

 

“Krystal didn’t, but Luna noona did,” Jongin said, falling into step beside Yixing. 

 

“What did she say?” he asked.

 

“Drop it.”

 

“Come on!” Yixing whined.

 

“Hyung, seriously, drop it.” Jongin said in a tone that brooked no argument, so Yixing reluctantly changed the topic. He, however, made a mental note to ask Jackson to ask Amber about it later.

 

“Don’t you have class now? Why were you loitering by my locker?”

 

“Sehunnie and I are going to go make out behind the north field,” Jongin side-eyed him.

 

“What?” Yixing stopped in his tracks, hit by a sudden visual of Sehun and Jongin kissing. 

 

Sehun. And. Jongin. Kissing. 

 

Jongin. Kissing.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“Kidding,” Jongin laughed, enjoying Yixing’s red face and completely unaware of this turn of thoughts. “That loser needs to complete his English homework, and I have my history assignment, so we’re gonna be in the library.”

 

“Oh,” Yixing said, doing his best to purge his imagination. “I’ll let you get to that then. See you at 

lunch!” He raised a hand in farewell.

 

Jongin looked up and down the empty hallway before extending his fist. Yixing grinned, bumping their fists and initiating their secret handshake.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Jongin said, as soon as they had completed the last finger snap. “Remember what I said.”

 

Yixing nodded, and started to walk away, the only thing running through his head being how good Jongin’s pouty lips would look, plumped with kissing. And how maybe he’d like to be the one kissing them red...

 

Shaking his head, Yixing tried to rid himself of these dangerous thoughts.  He was openly bisexual, so for him to daydream about kissing people’s lips was nothing extraordinary, but Jongin was his best friend. His closest friend.

 

His closest friend, who had grown up in front of him - grown up to become extremely attractive, and Yixing felt wrong thinking about his body. But, he couldn’t help but desire him, now that the seed had been planted in his mind.

 

He’d just have to not act on it, right?

 

-

 

“Are we going to Sehun’s party this weekend?” Jongin asked, scrolling through his social media feed.

 

“What?” Yixing looked up from the line of Jongin’s arched back as he lounged on the bed, and focused instead on his side profile.

 

It had been two weeks since the first day Yixing had thought about kissing Jongin, and it had only been a downward spiral for him from there. 

 

It was embarrassing how flustered he had gotten, especially when he’d seen Jongin kiss multiple girls beforehand. He’d even had heard about Jongin’s first kiss in excruciating details. 

 

But that wasn’t even the worst part...

 

Yixing had begun noticing small things about Jongin. Things he hadn’t quite paid attention to before, like how attractive the lithe lines of Jongin’s body really were. 

 

How heady but familiar Jongin smelled, like the sweetness of glazed caramel shot through with a tang of citrus. 

 

How the brush of Jongin’s calloused fingers had recently begun to leave behind trails of simmering fire on Yixing’s skin.

 

How --  _ wait, why was Jongin looking at him questioningly? _

 

“Sehun’s party? This Saturday? Are we in?” Jongin repeated, blowing puffs of air at the bangs resting over his eyebrows.  _ Cute _ , Yixing thought.  _ You’re so cute _ .

 

“It’s Sehunnie,” Yixing grinned, eyes brushing over the back of Jongin’s head and resettling on the small of his back. “He’ll blackmail us for life if we don’t go.”

 

“And send a melodramatic three-page long message in the group chat,” Jongin piped up.

 

“And screenshot it and post it on Twitter. Hashtagged traitors.”

 

“Yeah, probably.” Jongin conceded, looking up from his phone and smiling. “You must be excited though, Lu Han hyung will be back in town.”

 

Yixing smiled, thinking of his oldest friend.

 

Lu Han and Yixing’s moms had been best friends, and their sons would have continued on the tradition had Yixing not met Jongin, and Lu Han Minseok. 

 

Even though they lived in different parts of the city, Yixing and Lu Han had grown up suffering through the same haircuts their moms had forced them into, being terrorized by the same sadistically smiling dentist, and even attending the same school. 

 

Lu Han’s senior year, the two of them had gone on a road trip together, and come back with a bond that had made both Jongin and Minseok enormously jealous. 

 

While Yixing had followed Lu Han’s footsteps in joining the sports club, Lu Han had picked up a love for composing music from Yixing,. Even now, with Lu Han attending university two cities away, they still made time to see each other and catch up and croon old Chinese songs late into the night. 

 

“Yeah!” Yixing replied. “Lu ge wanted to have lunch and spend the afternoon together.”

 

“Oh,” Jongin frowned, looking at him. “You two will be arriving together then?”

 

“That’s what we were planning… unless… did you want us to go together?”

 

“No, I’ll just go with Tae and Wonshikie, it’s no big deal,” Jongin shrugged. “Will we have practice tomorrow?”

 

“We will, and Taekwoon will come to supervise. Be ready to impress.”

 

“I was born to impress,” Jongin bragged, before going back to his phone. “I should spread the word.”

 

“You should warn your fanclub,” Yixing suggested. “Taek will already be in a bad mood for not being able to play. They might wanna stalk you from far away tomorrow.”

 

“Right,” Jongin said flatly. “I’ll casually mention it while walking between classes. Ooh, or maybe I’ll do nothing and watch them face Taekwoon hyung’s wrath. They’ll get so scared and then maybe never come ever again!”

 

“Mmhmm,” Yixing hummed, perusing the sloping lines of Jongin’s neck as Jongin continued to plan the demise of his fanclub.

 

“What do you think your fanclub would think if they knew we sleepover all the time?” Yixing asked suddenly.

 

“We’d either get picketers rioting on our front lawns, or become the couple of the year,” Jongin suggested. 

 

_ And wouldn’t that be something _ , Yixing thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)  
> Cheers!


	5. Pour Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter no.5 is a go! Enjoy~

It was a quarter past nine when Luhan and Yixing entered Sehun’s parents’ mansion.

 

By then, the party was in full swing, traffic spilling out onto the carefully manicured lawn. As they squeezed into the foyer, the duo exchanged a bemused look over the crowd swaying to a thumping bass.

 

 _Sehun_ , Luhan murmured, heading to the den, and Yixing nodded in understanding, and slowly made his way through to the kitchen where he knew at least a dozen varieties of drinks would be.

 

After a number of quick chitchats, Yixing finally reached the marble-slabbed kitchen, where he indeed found a sizeable selection of drinks.

 

Sehun’s parents were loaded, and constant jetsetters, which left Sehun all alone in his big house often, and earned the mansion the notorious title of party central.

 

Pouring himself a cup of vodka-heavy fruit punch, Yixing decided to check out the adjoining balcony before heading back into the hot, overcrowded room. Outside, he bumped into-

 

“Taekwoon.”

 

“Yixing,” Taekwoon greeted, eyeing the snacks-laden plate in his hand. “Give me your tuna cheese crackers.”

 

“Have them,” Yixing offered, holding up his plate. “I should have known you were outside, there’s still food left in the kitchen.”

 

Taekwoon scowled, gulping his snack.

“Noisy,” he commented, as if that explained everything.

 

And to Yixing, who had known him for so long, it did. Taekwoon and noise didn’t mix so well, unless the noise came in the form of cheers and claps on a field.

 

“How come you’re outside,” Taekwoon asked, once he was done with the crackers and the fruit kebabs on Yixing’s plate.

 

“Didn’t feel like socializing yet.” Yixing said, nibbling on a cheese bit. “Lu ge is here, he wanted to

see you.”

 

“Well, you know where I’ll be.”

 

Yixing nodded. “I’ll head inside now. Want me to take your cup too?” he gestured at the empty mostly crushed cup in Taekwoon’s hand.

 

Taekwoon murmured a thanks and as Yixing turned to head back inside, he added “The third room on the left side of the first floor.”

 

“What?” Yixing questioned, turning back.

 

“You’re gonna go look for Jongin, right? He was _badly_ singing at the karaoke last I saw him,” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, and Yixing got the impression he wanted to add something else.

 

“You can say it,” he replied, settling his weight on the back of his heels.

 

“I think you should do something about your feelings for Jongin,” Taekwoon suggested, speaking each word carefully.

 

“My feelings for Jongin?” It was Yixing’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

 

“You stare at him at practice. And smile when he whines. And last Thursday, I know I caught you checking out his ass as he stretched.”

 

“He has a nice ass?” Yixing defended weakly, wondering if he was really this obvious, or if Taekwoon was just extremely observant.

 

Taekwoon looked unimpressed.

 

“The way you two stick your heads together and talk in a world of your own all the time is - as much as it pains me to admit - sweet. And we’re graduating in a few months, so now is the time to do _something_.” Taekwoon reasoned.

 

“Seize the day?” Yixing teased.

 

“I’m serious,” Taekwoon frowned.

 

“What will you have me do?” Yixing laughed bitterly. “He’s my best friend. And I’m mostly sure he’s straight.” Yixing was guessing, because not once had he and Jongin discussed Jongin’s sexuality, but all his crushes this far had been female.

 

 _And then there was Krystal_.

 

“Are you really sure about that?” Taekwoon asked, a peculiar look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Taekwoon studied him silently for a moment before shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter. I still think you should do something about your feelings, because it looks like they’ve been bothering you recently.”

 

Yixing sighed, joining Taekwoon at the railing, and staring out into nothing.

 

“You know I’m saying this because I care for you, right?” Taekwoon said softly, bumping his shoulder against Yixing’s.

 

“I know, and I love you too,” Yixing presented Taekwoon with a finger heart, earning a poke to his ribcage. “I can’t wait for you to return to the team. Managing everyone all the time is exhausting.”

 

“A couple of weeks more.” Taekwoon promised. “I’ll join in from our third game.”

 

“I’m eating a cake by myself once we’re done,” Yixing announced. This would be their last season, and after that he never even wanted to hear the word diet again.

 

“Our swan season.” Taekwoon murmured, repeating their coach’s words. “It better be a strawberry cake.”

 

“With fruits on top,” Yixing fantasized.

 

“And lots of frosting. Actually, get an ice cream fruitcake.”

 

“Good idea,” Yixing agreed. “You’ll get a slice for your wonderful suggestions.”

 

“Half of it,” Taekwoon bargained.

 

“Two slices,” Yixing conceded.

 

“A quarter and some extra toppings, and that’s final.” Taekwoon persisted.

 

Yixing pretended to think for a bit before grinning. “Deal!”

 

Their conversation cut off as the balcony door was flung open, and a flush-cheeked Jaehwan tripped out.

 

“Daeguni~ I found you!” Jaehwan exclaimed, raising his arms and stumbling towards Taekwoon, who wrapped a hand around Jaehwan’s pale pink sweater to pull him close.

 

“You’re drunk,” he declared.

 

“Very,” Jaehwan giggled, snuggling into Taekwoon’s broad chest. “Hey Yixing hyung, Jongin was playing foosball in the basement’s rec room 10 minutes ago.”

 

Taekwoon arched an eyebrow at Yixing as if to say _I told you so_ before focusing on Jaehwan.

“Let me get you some water,” Taekwoon offered Jaehwan softly, patting at his hair.

 

“Only if I get a kiss first,” Jaehwan demanded, puckering up his lips. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at Yixing before tilting his head to the right to brush his lips over Jaehwan’s once, twice, and thrice in quick succession.

 

“Better? Now come sit at the kitchen while I get you water,” Taekwoon coaxed, gesturing for Yixing to hold the door open.

 

Yixing watched as Taekwoon half-dragged, half-supported a softly babbling Jaehwan to the kitchen stool, and then he just stood at the doorway, watching the duo with an unfamiliar lurch in the bottom of his heart.

 

He’d been in a couple of relationships, but never in one where his partner adored him as gently as Taekwoon did to Jaehwan, or where his partner was as constant a source of happiness as Jaehwan seemed to be for Taekwoon.

 

 _Perks of dating a close friend_ , Taekwoon’s voice rang out smugly in Yixing’s head, a thought he quickly buried between _messy heartbreaks_ and _inappropriate thoughts about Jongin_ in the recess of his mind.

 

Yixing shook his head and took a breath before plastering a small smile on his face and braving the crowd outside the kitchen.

 

-

 

In the end, Yixing found Jongin in a lounge room upstairs, half sitting on Taemin’s lap with his head snuggled in a protesting Sehun’s neck.

 

“Xing hyung,” Sehun sighed in relief upon catching sight of him. “Oh my god, Jongin! Look Xing hyung is here!”

 

“Xingie?” Jongin perked up, beaming brightly as he found Yixing leaning against the doorway, allowing Sehun to hastily escape.

 

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Yixing asked, coming forward, his eyes fixed on Taemin.

 

“I tried to stop him after the fourth drink,” Taemin defended. “But I looked away for a minute to talk to Jimin, and the next thing I know he was doing a keg stand.”

 

“I sang! Didn’t I, Tae? Tell him!” Jongin hiccupped cheerily.

 

“He did, till Kyungsoo hyung banned him from the karaoke room-”

 

“Meanie,” Jongin interjected.

 

“-so we played foosball for a while, but then he said he was gonna get water, but he came back looking even more drunk.”

 

“And we’ve been watching this card game ever since”, Jongin said, pointing at a corner where people were playing...darts.

 

“Right”, Yixing surmised, wrapping his hands around Jongin’s midriff, and hauling him up.

 

“Let’s get you to bed. Thanks for babysitting, Taemin.”

 

“Wasn’t a pleasure, hyung,” Taemin teased, dodging Jongin’s subsequently aimed sloppy punch.

 

“Why’d you get drunk?” Yixing asked Jongin, hauling him down the stairs.

 

“Wanted to lose control,” Jongin said, bobbing his head to the bass. “And you weren’t here. My head hurts.”

 

“It’s gonna hurt worse tomorrow,” Yixing warned sagely, already planning on getting Jongin a bucket of fried chicken. “And I won’t always be around to stop you from making bad decisions.”

 

Jongin grumbled something in an undertone, wrapping his hands around Yixing tighter. “We should dance.”

 

“Some other time,” Yixing dismissed, patting his pockets for Luhan’s car keys. “Look sleepy and don’t talk. I’ll try to get us out asap.”

 

“Easy,” Jongin mumbled, snuggling into Yixing’s shoulder, taking care to not breathe on his neck.

 

But despite his best efforts, it took Yixing the better part of the next 15 minutes and posing in three dozen selfies to get himself and the jellyfish (Jongin) stuck on his back to Luhan’s car.

 

“Text Lu ge that I’m taking his car,” he ordered, depositing Jongin in the passenger seat and handing off his phone. Even as drunk as he was, Jongin managed to type Yixing’s passcode on his first try.

 

Checking that he had his permit on him, Yixing got behind the wheel and secured both their seat belts before driving off.

 

Jongin was mostly out when they reached Yixing’s bedroom, so Yixing pushed him onto the bed and wrestled to get the fitted shirt and skinny jeans off Jongin’s body.

 

“If you wanted me naked and pliant in your bed, you only needed to ask,” Jongin quipped, once Yixing managed to peel his pants off.

 

“Very funny, you brat.” Yixing retorted, offering Jongin his water bottle. “Drink.”

 

Jongin dutifully gulped down the water before stretching out his entire body. “Aren’t you gonna join me?”

 

“Hmm, yes.” Yixing said distractedly, trying to blink away the picture of a mostly naked and stretching Jongin _on his bed_ from his brain. He dimmed his bedside light before picking up Jongin’s discarded clothes and heading to his laundry hamper.

 

As Yixing traded his shirt for an undershirt and his jeans for pajama bottoms, Jongin spoke up. “I mean it, by the way,” he said, voice almost incoherent with sleep. “All you need to do is ask.”

 

Before Yixing could ask what he was on about, Jongin’s breath deepened and he started to snore. So Yixing shrugged, settling into his bed.

 

 _He’s so precious_ , Yixing thought, brushing away the bangs off Jongin’s forehead. _He’s so precious and I want him_ , he realized with a lurch. _But I can’t have him, because not in a hundred years would Jongin ever think of me the same way_.

 

 _But this I can have_ , he thought, pecking the top of Jongin’s nose, and wrapping a hand around Jongin’s warm waist.

  
_And this will be enough_ , he promised, allowing himself the next couple of days to feel sad for himself, and the situation he had befallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Your feedback means a lot to me :)


	6. Turning Pointe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~the saga of bad puns for titles continues~~  
>  Thank you for continuing to read this story.  
> Quick shout out to c for figuring out the letter business :p
> 
> Hope you'll all like this update!  
> Also thanks to Jen for beta-ing <3

Jongin was struggling with his left pointe shoe when Taemin appeared in his line of vision.

 

“Need help?” Taemin offered, plopping to the floor, shoes already tied.

 

Jongin nodded, extending both his legs towards his friend and dropping his head unceremoniously to the floor.

 

“Rough day?” Taemin asked, hands working nimbly.

 

“Didn’t sleep well.”

 

“Yixing hyung still being weird around you?” Taemin returned, tapping Jongin’s other leg.

 

Jongin can only sigh.

 

Ever since Sehun’s party earlier that weekend, Yixing had been...weird. And Jongin didn’t know why. 

 

He had asked Yixing, multiple times, if something was bothering him, or if Jongin had done something. Yixing had bluffed about being preoccupied with his music and prepping drills for their upcoming games, and had avoided the topic.

 

He was also avoiding Jongin. Period.

 

Not in an overt way, but in subtle ways that wore away at Jongin’s sanity. Like excusing himself for music practice every afternoon, and not coming over for sleepovers anymore. 

 

Yixing still had dinner at Jongin’s house every other day, still walked to school with him, and still smiled at his silly observations,. But Jongin knew something was bothering him, and it was beginning to bother him too.

 

“Did you remember anything from after Sehun’s party?” Taemin asked, using his legs to nudge Jongin’s apart, and stretching in the pocket of space between their bodies.

 

“No,” Jongin whined, sitting upright and stretching both his hands skywards. “All I remember of that night is getting shitfaced drunk with you guys, and singing Love is Blindness till Kyungsoo hyung cut me off.”

 

“Don’t forget the keg stand,” Taemin added helpfully.

 

Jongin groaned, thinking of the videos he’d found on social media.  _ Oh well, but he still looked hot _ , or at least his fans thought so. “I remember watching some stupid card game, and then Yixing came so I hugged him, and he took me home.”

 

Taemin only hummed in response.

 

“Do you think I said something?” Jongin asked nervously after a minute.

 

“About your stupidly big crush on him?” Taemin asked, having the privilege of being one of Jongin’s three confidants. “Do you think he’ll avoid you if you did?”

 

“He might,” Jongin sighed, faceplanting onto the marley floor.

 

“But don’t you think it’s time he already knew?” Taemin comforted him with a shoulder pat. “He’s gonna move away this year, and if he doesn’t feel the same, you’ll have two years to recover and move as far away from him as possible.”

 

“You only say that because you want me to follow you to France,” Jongin shot back. Taemin was already in talks for training at an elite academy in Paris, and he still had almost two years to go before graduating.

 

“And you suck at distracting,” Taemin retorted. “But I’ll give you a pass today because you look like shit. Have you decided what piece you’re gonna focus on for the quarterly?”

 

“I’m still not feeling any of the music I’ve come across,” Jongin frowned, thinking of their upcoming evaluation. 

 

The ballet studio he and Taemin danced in held exhibitions every three months, and as members of the A Class, both of them had to prepare solos. 

 

While Taemin preferred symphonic-meets-EDM hybrid pieces, Jongin preferred contemporary - and often obscure - originals, which were harder to come across. 

 

Fortunately, he had Wonshik, who had a mind-boggling number of connections with underground artists who were more than happy to have their music showcased, in exchange of a name-drop and a free pass to the event. But nothing quite suited the vibe Jongin was aiming for this time.

 

“You know,” Taemin started slyly, getting up and walking towards the front of the room where their teacher had arrived. “You could look for music elsewhere.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

 

“Yixing’s a composer,” Taemin wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Who refuses to let me hear his original works,” Jongin added grumpily.

 

“Maybe you should start with asking him why.”

 

Any further conversation was cut off by their instructor clapping his hands and motioning for them to get into first position. 

 

But despite sweating through two hours of ballet practice, Taemin’s suggestion stayed embedded in the forefront of his head.

 

-

 

“How come you’ve never composed for me?” Jongin asked Yixing the moment he found the elder waiting on his doorstep the next morning.

 

“What?” Yixing blinked, scratching a hand through his unruly curls. 

 

“You’ve composed for Dae, Soo and Lu Han hyung before, and helped with the middle school’s musical during Spring festival last year, and even freestyle-rapped on Yeol hyung’s live broadcast,” Jongin listed. “You’ve also composed for Jimin’s Youtube performance with Jungkookie, and both of them are in my dance group! Why won’t you compose for me?”

 

Yixing opened and closed his mouth a number of times, looking absolutely lost for words, before holding up a finger and looking right up ahead. 

 

Jongin was familiar with this gesture. It meant Yixing needed time to arrange his words to say what he needed to say, so he took hold of Yixing’s bag’s strap to prevent him from crashing into things.

 

“You know when you see a good movie, it’s easy to talk a lot about it?” Yixing started after they had crossed two whole streets without speaking one word, the only sounds around them that of the morning bustle.

 

“Yeah?” Jongin drawled, turning to look at him.

 

“But like, when you see a great movie, a movie you watch repeatedly because you love it, isn’t it hard to be articulate about why it affects you so?”

 

“I affect you?” Jongin asked, fighting to keep his voice casual.

 

“Jonginie,” Yixing smiled his adorable smile, the one that rounded his cheeks and played with 

Jongin’s heartbeat. “We’ve grown up together, why would you think otherwise?”   

 

_ Oh, like a little brother then _ , Jongin’s inner voice dejectedly said in the back of his head where it was safe to say such things. They had grown up as family, as best friends who could communicate with the smallest of gestures, but for the past year or so, Jongin had started to crave something more.  _ Pity that Yixing didn’t feel the same. _

“But if it’s bothering you, I could link you to some of my old demos. Would you prefer guitar or piano?” Yixing offered.

 

“I was feeling more acoustic guitar this time, but I can’t seem to find a piece I want to dance to,” Jongin sighed. “I thought you didn’t want me to listen to your original stuffs?”

 

“We made a pact,” Yixing teased, reminiscing how he and Jongin had promised to avoid each other’s performances on a sundae run almost 4 years ago.  _ How quickly time flies _ , he mused,  _ and how long we pass immersed in our memories _ . “But, Henry sunbae asked me to open a SoundCloud account and upload some of my works as a makeshift portfolio, so you might as well hear them first.”

 

“I’m honored,” Jongin said with meaning, watching as Yixing ducked his head. “Link me to your account, so I can tweet about it.”

 

“Do you even remember your account’s password?” Yixing teased.

 

“Of course,” Jongin said smoothly, making a mental note to ask Sehun what his password and email id was supposed to be. Again. “Will Taekwoon hyung be joining practice today?”

 

“Daeguni will be running, but I won’t let him do much else,” Yixing replied.

 

“Daeguni?” Jongin raised an eyebrow, wondering how badly Taekwoon was gonna maim Yixing for the nickname.

 

“Oh, Jaehwan calls him that,” Yixing chuckled. 

 

“Jaehwan hyung calls him that, and is somehow still alive?”

 

“Taekwoon wouldn’t kill his own boyfriend,” Yixing scoffed, as if it should have been obvious.

 

Jongin stopped in his tracks. “Boyfriend? Since when?”

 

Yixing realized he might have let out a secret. Then again, those two had been awfully cozy during lunchtime these past few days. Taekwoon hardly sat at their table anymore. 

 

“Oops?” he said sheepishly.

 

“How long have you known?” Jongin questioned. “Oh man, Wonshik is going to be heartbroken.”

 

“They aren’t very secretive about it,” Yixing answered. “Hakyeon isn’t very secretive about his teasing comments either.”

 

“Wait, didn’t you have a crush on Hakyeon hyung?” Jongin remembered suddenly.

 

“You can’t be bisexual and not have a little crush on Cha Hakyeon,” Yixing laughed, remembering how he used to fawn over Hakyeon from afar before realizing what a diva he could be. “Speaking of crushes, how’s the situation with Krystal?”

 

“There’s no situation with Krystal!” Jongin said curtly, hitting his forehead on a wall repeatedly in his imagination, regretting for the umpteenth time that he had named Krystal as his object of affection.

 

_ Oh right _ , he’d panicked when Yixing had come across the love letters he had been meaning to drop into his so called best friend’s locker in the upcoming week. He had blurted the name of the last person Taemin had been gushing about - Krystal. 

 

It had been Taemin’s suggestion for Jongin to slowly reveal his crush through letters, but now Jongin was the one suffering.  _ Life isn’t fair, and I need chicken. And it wasn’t even 8 am! _

 

“Why not?” Yixing’s whiny voice cut into Jongin’s monologue.

 

“Umm, because I’m over her?” Jongin hedged.

 

“Then how come there’s a pink note sticking out from your Biology notebook?” Yixing pointed at his half-zipped bag.

 

“There’s not!” Jongin protested, bringing his bag forward and clutching it to his chest. So sue him, he still dropped Yixing notes despite knowing he never read them. It was kinda cathartic.

 

“Uh huh,” Yixing replied. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I borrow your bag for a minute, right?”

 

“Of course not,” Jongin quickly bit out. “But look, Wonshikie is right ahead of us. I gotta go ask him something. See you later!” And with that he ran away, accompanied by the sweet symphony of Yixing’s laughter.

 

Crap, he really needed some chicken in him stat. Maybe Wonshik with his magical mysterious network of connections could help him score some.  _ Soon _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts :)  
> Cheers!


	7. Playground Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~don't judge my song choices~~  
>     
> This chapter's dedicated to my fellow KaiXing enthusiast [pricklyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth)
> 
> And as always, thanks to Jen for beta-ing. You can check out her work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity)!
> 
> Hope you like this update!

It’s the eve of their first game of the season, Yixing’s first game as captain, and Yixing felt suffocated. So he acquired half a crate of beer cans, courtesy of Wonshik’s mysterious network of friends, borrowed the keys to Jongin’s sister’s car, and took off driving into the sunset.

 

It had been two hours since he’d arrived, an hour and a half since the place cleared out, and half an hour since his first and last beer. He was pleasantly buzzed, and starting to feel slightly chilly, so he closed his eyes and pushed his legs off, setting the swing in motion.

 

“I should have known you’d be here,” Jongin’s voice broke the silence, and Yixing blinked both eyes open. There he stood in front of him, a cutie in a hoodie, bag slung across his back.

 

“How did you find me?” Yixing asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the moment.

 

“When noona texted you had borrowed her car, I started looking at all the usual places we drive to,” Jongin supplied, straddling the swing set next to his. “But then, I realized you’d want some quiet time… given everything, so I rode my bike here.”

 

“And you found me,” Yixing said, smiling beatifically when Jongin pulled a jacket out of his bag and passed it to him.

 

“Talk to me,” Jongin coaxed, looking around at the playground where they had met as children. They had grown up and moved away, but this place still held some of their best memories.

 

It was too dark to properly see, but Jongin could roughly guess where everything still was. 

The seesaws were by the gate, and Yixing once fell and broke a tooth when he was 8. Beside a small patch of flowers were the slides, and Jongin still clearly remembered the time he’d ripped his pant and run home, sure that his life was over. But the swings had always been Yixing’s favorite place, and he wasn’t at all surprised to find Yixing brooding here.

 

Yixing sighing made Jongin come out of memory lane and pay attention to the present again.

 

“Nothing much to talk about, just feeling the pressure of the moment.” Yixing said tiredly, playing with the jacket’s zipper.

 

“We’re gonna do great,” Jongin soothed.  

 

“I don’t know how Taekwoon deals with this-this burden,” Yixing replied, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Or Minseok hyung, for the matter,” he added, thinking of their last captain, and how calmly and level-headedly Minseok had managed the entire team.

 

“With the help of good friends,” Jongin answered. “Like you and Hakyeon hyung. Taekwoon hyung knows you’re both always there to help. And I’d guess by not getting drunk,” he said pointedly, kicking the crate near his feet.

 

“I just had one.” Yixing laughed. “Thought I’d sit here and be all angsty, but I guess shutting off my phone at home would have helped too.”

 

“You’d never shut off your phone,” Jongin scoffed. “Who else would I call when I think I’ve lost mine?”

 

“I still can’t believe both you and Taemin thought you lost both your phones, and so you borrowed his to call me so I could call yours,” Yixing laughed, thinking back to earlier that summer.

 

“Don’t be mean to me, I brought reinforcements,” Jongin pouted.

 

“Reinforcements?”

 

“Here,” he said, rummaging in his bag. “Strawberry yoghurt for you, and apple juice for me.”

 

“You know me best,” Yixing thanked, accepting his drink. 

 

“And don’t you ever forget!” Jongin added, poking his straw through the packet. After a while, he said, “We’re gonna do great tomorrow. And even if we don’t, no one's gonna blame you.”

 

“‘My team, my responsibility’. Isn’t that what Minseok hyung always said?” Yixing countered.

 

“Yes, but you know what Taekwoon hyung says. ‘I’m surrounded by a bunch of slightly incestuous noisy idiots, god help us all,’” Jongin recounted from memory. “We idiots are gonna do our best. You just worry about bringing your A Game, and micromanaging our midfield players.”

 

“You’re gonna make a good captain, or at least a good vice someday,” Yixing said affectionately.

“I’m not gonna stick around for that,” Jongin snorted.

 

Yixing stopped swinging. “What do you mean?”

 

“You  _ have to _ realize that the only reason I got into the game was because of you, right? I’m not gonna continue after you’ll leave.”

 

“But,” Yixing spluttered, looking as if his world had turned on it’s head. “You’re so good at it. You’re our ace! What do you mean you were only in because of me?!”

 

“I mean exactly that,” Jongin chuckled. “I got in because you did. It became our thing.”

 

“I don--I don’t understand.” 

 

“Let’s not worry your big head about it now. We still got a big game tomorrow. You should drive us back before we both catch a cold.” And with that, Jongin got up and started to walk away.

 

Yixing followed him silently, picking up their trash as he went.

 

After Jongin had loaded his bike into the car’s trunk, the duo got in wordlessly, and Yixing began driving them back.

 

“Do you mean you’ve played this game for the past 4 years because you wanted to spend time with me?” Yixing asked when they stopped at a signal.

 

“Yep,” Jongin said easily, looking out the window.

 

“How come you never said it before?” Yixing asked.

 

“How come you never asked?” Jongin shot back.

 

“Because I didn’t realize,” Yixing said, sounding upset.

 

“Then maybe you should look closer,” Jongin smiled sweetly. “Who knows what you’ll find about me?” Jongin finished, before turning towards the window, bodily cutting off further conversation. 

 

Yixing drove the rest of the way in silence, his head full of questions, and his heart filled with the sensation of Jongin’s hand resting over his on the gearstick.

 

“You’re gonna sleep over, right?” Jongin asked drowsily when Yixing parked.

 

Yixing studied the soft, expectant look on Jongin’s face for a moment before extending his hand forward. Jongin grinned before initiating their secret handshake. 

 

“Hey,” Jongin whispered, when they had settled into bed, Jongin’s long legs snuggled around the bend of Yixing’s calf. “I’ve always got your back.”

 

Yixing could only press his lips to Jongin’s forehead for a long moment, overcome with affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd appreciate your feedback ^_^


	8. Careless Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are absolute sweethearts, and Jen is a lifesaver.   
> What's new? This chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

“Alright everyone listen up!” Yixing clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone in the locker room. “Tonight was a good game, and you’ve made me proud as a captain and bla bla bla,” he droned, getting big laughs. 

 

“In short, we rocked, and I’m stoked Taekwoon will be back to babysit us all from next week” - cue dramatic gasps and a glare from Taekwoon - “and as usual, party at Sehun’s.” Yixing continued when the room had quieted, pointing at where Sehun was cooling down in just his boxers. “Drive safe and drink safe! Acting captain Yixing over and out!”  

With that Yixing jumped off the bench and walked towards his locker, getting his back thumped along the way. 

 

_ Are we going together?? _ , he texted Jongin, heading towards the shower.

 

_ Tao’s taking selfies _ , Jongin replied immediately. Yixing smiled but before he could reply, his phone pinged again.  _ Tao says he’ll drive me and Tae. That ok? ʕ·ᴥʔ _

 

_ d(>_・ ) _ , Yixing shot back a thumbs up.

 

_ (^_^)v _ , Jongin replied, and Yixing pocketed his phone before stripping out of his cold and soaked clothes. (Baekhyun had somehow come onto the field during their post-win celebrations, and with Chanyeol’s help had dunked an entire cooler’s worth of ice over Yixing’s shirt, eliciting screams from the stands and a shake of the head from Yixing).

 

-

 

Now, Yixing wasn’t much of an eavesdropper, but when he heard someone mention Krystal’s name he decided to listen in.

 

“...was saying she’s into him too,” the first voice said.

 

“She’s Krystal’s bestie, right? Must be true then.” another voice - which sounded suspiciously like Jackson - said, stopping right outside Yixing’s shower stall. “Tonight?”

 

“Yep,” the first voice confirmed. “Sulli specifically said that Krystal’s gonna ask him out at Sehun’s party.”

 

“He’d be an idiot to say no to her. Oh man, dancer boy’s gonna be off the block  _ finally, _ ” Jackson continued. 

 

“And right in time for homecoming.”

 

“Not that that had anything to do with it,” Jackson laughed, his voice beginning to fade away. “Speaking of homecoming, tell me Mark, are you gonna finally man up?”

 

Mark’s answer was too indistinct for Yixing to make out. Not that he was trying to. He was, after all, in the middle of an emotional breakdown.

 

_ Oh _ , he thought, resting his head on the tiled wall.  _ Krystal’s gonna ask Jonginie out? He must be elated _ . And so Yixing should have been happy, but all he could feel was numbness breaking his heart apart. 

 

_ What for though _ , Yixing’s inner voice chided.  _ He isn’t yours! _

 

_ Yes, _ another voice inside him rebutted.  _ But he’s more a part of me than I am willing to let go _ .

 

Yixing stayed in the shower for a long, long time, trying to deal with a heartbreak not of his making. He stayed, eyes closed, as the last person from the shower cleared out, and the hot water turned cold. 

 

And when he felt he could breathe again, he drove home, turned off his phone and locked himself in his room. 

 

-

 

“Lu Han hyung, hi. It’s me. Jongin.” Yixing heard from outside his door, late in the afternoon. “No, I’m fine, but Yixing is-”

 

“No, no he’s okay. I guess,” Jongin quickly reassured whatever concern Lu Han had interjected with.  “He’s locked himself in his room, and he won’t talk to me. Yes, his phone’s off, no use trying.” 

 

“Mama Zhang says he’s feverish, and wants to sleep.” A pause. “Yes, but he’s locked himself in. He never does that,” Jongin said tiredly, slipping down Yixing’s door. “I don’t know.”

 

Another pause.

 

“ _ I _ don’t know hyung.” Jongin added in a broken voice that tore at Yixing’s heartstrings. “Which is why I’m calling you. Could you…?”

 

“Ok thank you. Yes. Yes, I’ll let Mama know. Thanks hyung,” A pause. “Alright then, see you soon!”

 

Jongin hung up and Yixing could almost hear his breathing from outside. It was in tandem with the shattering of his heart, Yixing thought, and had to smile at his melodramatic turn of thought.

 

“Yixing _ come on _ ,” he heard Jongin plead in a whisper from outside his door, and he had to hold in his breath, lest he reached out to the boy sitting on the other side; lest Jongin found out he was awake.

 

Jongin didn’t. 

 

But he stayed guarding the outside of Yixing’s door till Yixing’s grandma came by to tousle his hair and ask him to join her downstairs for some tea. Yixing counted their steps down the staircase and fell asleep to the muffled sounds of cutlery tinkering in the kitchen.

 

-

 

Yixing’s eyes popped open when he heard a noise from outside his window. 

 

_ Yixing _ , a voice hissed.  _ Yixi~ng _ . 

 

The voice almost sounded like…

 

“Lu ge?” he questioned, going to his window.

 

“Yes you idiot, now open your window,” Lu Han hissed.

 

Yixing followed his instructions dumbfoundedly, and was rewarded with Lu Han tackling him to the floor.

 

“You’re afraid of heights,” Yixing commented, feeling Lu Han tremble on top of his body.

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Lu Han bit out sarcastically.

 

“Why are you using the window?”

 

“Because I wanna be the Romeo to your Juliet. Now kiss,” Lu Han puckered his face, and Yixing finally shoved him off.

 

“I heard you locked your door, so I found another way in,” Lu Han explained, brushing dirt off of himself and settling cross-legged on Yixing’s floor.

 

“You’re crazy,” Yixing commented, turning on the lights. “And your hair’s pink.”

 

“Rose gold, like my phone. You like?” Lu Han quipped, scanning Yixing from head to toe. “And you’re obviously not dying. Why’re you avoiding Jongin?”

 

“I am not avoiding him,” Yixing crossed his arms.

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are not,” Lu Han changed up.

 

“Am too,” Yixing completed automatically, before realizing. “Dammit.”

 

Lu Han let out a breathy chuckle, taking his shoes off. “Now come on, tell Lu ge what’s bothering you.”

 

“It’s nothing. I was stressed for too long, so I fell sick,” Yixing said, sitting down at his desk.

 

“And I’m getting engaged next month,” Lu Han rolled his eyes before stretching his leg to poke Yixing’s side with his foot. “Spill!”

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Yixing whined, puffing out his cheeks.

 

“More embarrassing than Taotao’s swag rap?”

 

“Okay, maybe not that much,” Yixing allowed. “It’s just...I realized something.”

 

“And?” Lu Han raised both eyebrows.

 

“It’s too late to do anything about it.”

 

“Nothing is ever too late,” he said distractedly, shrewd mind working overtime. “You realized something and now you’re avoiding Jongin?” he asked to be met with silence from Yixing’s end.

 

“So what, did you finally realize that you’re in love with him?” Lu Han drawled, grin dropping when he saw Yixing’s face flush.  _ No. Way _ .

 

“Really?”

 

Yixing buried his face in his hands and nodded, mortified.

 

Lu Han took a deep breath. 

 

And another. 

 

Before unzipping his bag and throwing packets of tea at his favorite didi.

 

“You. Idiot.” he punctuated each word with a throw. “Did you make me travel all this distance because you realized what had been obvious to everyone else from Day 1?”

 

“I didn’t make you come!” Yixing yowled, dodging the attacks. “And oww, it hurts!” 

Lu Han stopped, and crossed his hands across his chest, scowling.

 

“Why is it too late?” he asked, as Yixing went about picking up the tea bags.

 

“Because the girl of his dreams just asked him out 2 days ago.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Krystal Jung. Cheerleader. And model.”

 

“I’ve seen her instagram, she’s cool,” Lu Han said appreciatively.

 

“Not helping,” Yixing pointed out.

 

“What’s not helping is you moping all by yourself and making us all worry,” Lu Han chided. “You could have reached out to me or Minseokie anytime.”

 

“Sorry ge,” Yixing bowed his head. “I just thought I could handle it. I can,” he said with newfound determination. “I just need some time to get used to it.”

 

Lu Han got up and went to hug Yixing around the shoulders. “Take your time, but tell Jongin something. Two days without contact with you and he made me drive all the way here. He’s miserable.” The ‘without you’ was unspoken, but implicit.

 

“I need some time,” Yixing repeated lamely, leaning on Lu Han’s bony frame.

 

“Alright.” Lu Han agreed to take the hint and drop it. “Only if you let me sleep here tonight.”

 

“You take the bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.” Yixing offered, wondering how quietly he could sneak in blankets and extra pillows.

 

“Get some hot water, we’ll have a tea party,” Lu Han ordered, going about dimming the lights in the room. “Just like old times.”

 

Yixing smiled and nodded before silently unlocking his door.

 

_ He’s just tired _ , Lu Han texted the moment Yixing disappeared.  _ And stressed about some composition that’s not coming together _ .

 

_ Sure? _ , Jongin texted back immediately, and looking out the window, Lu Han found the lights in Jongin’s room visible through his yellow curtains.

 

_ Positive _ , Lu Han lied.  _ He wants his last year’s school pieces to be perfect, is all. G’night now! _

 

_ Thanks hyung _ , Jongin replied, and Lu Han could read the gratitude and relief in those two words.

 

_ Anytime, little bear xoxo _ , and with that Lu Han pocketed his phone, right in time for Yixing tiptoeing back in with two cups of steaming water.

 

“Come sit with me, and let me scare you about undergraduate life,” Lu Han grinned, beckoning him to the bed. Yixing rolled his eyes, ready to let go of all his worries, only if for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of casual name drops, here's some :p  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


	9. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the chapter name a reference to Henry's mega-famous [Trap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsXB5eRMRno)? Why yes, yes it is!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, and thank you for continuing to read this story <3

Jongin was walking down the hallway when he heard someone calling him. Not just someone, but Yixing’s favourite teacher, Henry Lau. Dressed in a pinstriped waistcoat over slack pants, teacher Henry looked dapper. He had fine features and a breathy voice that was very attractive. Or at least that seemed to be consensus among the female population, as Krystal had once offhandedly mentioned.

 

“Kim Jongin?” the teacher called again, gesturing inside his classroom. “Could you come into my room for a minute?”

 

_ Odd _ ,  Jongin thought. Because he wasn’t one of the music department kids, and had probably never even sung publicly since  _ The Unfortunate Incident of Fourth Grade _ . Still, he waved goodbye to Taemin and Wonshik and followed Teacher Lau into one of the music rooms.

 

“Don’t mind the mess on the desk, we’re in the middle of recital prep,” Teacher Lau apologized, gesturing at the music sheets scattered on his desk. “And please, take a seat.”

 

Jongin obediently sat down on a chair near a drumset, and watched as Teacher Lau took the piano bench.

 

“You must be wondering why I called you in, right?” he asked, fixing his waistcoat.

 

Jongin only shrugged.

 

“I was wondering if you could tell me what’s happening with Yixing?” 

 

Jongin looked down at his feet, and didn’t answer.

 

“The kids tell me you’re his best friend,” he continued. “Do you know why he’s been sad for the last two weeks?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin admitted in a low voice, feeling useless.

 

Ever since their first game, Yixing had been slowly shutting himself down. 

 

At first he’d missed one entire week of school to go to Lu Han’s college town and spend some time with both Lu Han and Minseok. ‘College scouting’ had been his official reason, but Lu Han had hashtagged every single of their photos with #minivacay, so Jongin was more inclined to believe that.

 

But when he returned, Taekwoon had announced that Yixing would be resting for the next two games because of a back injury he’d had. 

 

With both Taekwoon and Yixing off, the team had understandably panicked, but the duo had taken the chance to announce their apparent successors Shownu and Seunghoon, who had been running drills under Taekwoon’s  glare supervision since then.

 

And Yixing had vanished. 

 

Not only from sports, but also from the social scene. He was still perfectly polite and friendly to everyone he talked to, but he had mentally withdrawn.

 

Especially from Jongin. 

 

He’d decided to go on his so-called minivacay without so much as a goodbye text. That was unusual in itself because Yixing always texted Jongin, even if he just wanted to make a midnight soda run to the grocery store. 

 

Yixing had deactivated his Snapchat, and not once in their sparse texting sessions mentioned a back injury.

 

When Jongin confronted Yixing, upset that he’d had to find out from practice, Yixing had smiled and joked that he didn’t want to worry Jongin. And it was just his forgetfulness acting up. 

 

Jongin had let Yixing’s fake smile and blank stare appease him then, and allowed Yixing to escape to his music practice, but now he wondered if he should have…

 

“I don’t know, Teacher Lau,” Jongin repeated himself, studying the tips of his shoes. “He says he’s just miffed that his back is acting up, but he just seems so…”

 

“Upset?” Henry guessed. “Yeah, I got the impression too. You should hear his latest compositions.”

 

“He never lets me hear his stuff,” Jongin blurted out, but Henry looked confused so he elaborated. “It’s just our thing.”

 

“Yixing is one of my star students, but more than that he’s a dear dongsaeng.” Henry said, staring sincerely at Jongin. “You’ll let me know if you know anything?”

 

“Of course, Teacher,” Jongin nodded, standing up.

 

“Go ahead and call me Henry hyung,” Henry grinned.

 

“Ok then...hyung,” Jongin smiled back at the friendly young teacher, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door.

 

“One more thing, Jongin. Do you know who Kai is?” Henry’s voice rang out, making Jongin stop and turn back.

 

“Why?” he asked cautiously, wondering how to tell Henry that was his  _ swag _ name.  _ He had been 11 then, and Yixing had chosen Lay, okay? So, who was the real loser here? _

 

“I would like to talk to Kai. I have a feeling this Kai is why Yixing’s been so sad recently,” Henry said, stacking the piano sheets.

 

“Hyung?” Jongin began nervously. “I am Kai. It’s umm… my performer name,” Jongin explained. 

 

Henry stopped his work and looked up, studying Jongin with the most peculiar look on his face.

 

“Jongin,” he started after about a minute of intense staring. “Come to our fall recital at the end of next week.”

 

“Why?” Jongin asked, wondering if Yixing would be mad.

 

“That was a request,” Henry said primly, going back to his work. “You can pick up a card from the office, or buy a ticket from homeroom. Either way, Yixing doesn’t need to know.”

 

Jongin nodded, brows furrowing, and walked out with a head full of swirling thoughts.

 

“What did Teacher Lau want?” Taemin asked when Jongin queued up behind him at lunch.

 

“To talk about Yixing,” Jongin answered in an undertone, going straight for the dubious-looking chicken nuggets.

 

“And?”

 

“He told me to attend the fall recital. Something about hearing Yixing’s latest pieces,” Jongin conveyed, deliberating between apple and orange juice.

 

“Don’t you guys have that thing where-”

 

“Yeah, we do,” Jongin completed, opting for apple. “So now I’m confused.”

 

“And hyung is still not telling you what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m beginning to think he’s avoiding me,” Jongin sighed, trailing Taemin through the cafeteria. “When was the last time he had lunch with us?” he asked, fully knowing it was the day of the game.

 

Taemin shrugged, settling into his table and Jongin walked to his, seating beside Taekwoon who was busy shovelling ramen into his mouth.

 

“Do you know where Yixing is?” Jongin asked, studying the empty chair on his other side.

 

“Sandeul told Gongchan who told Hongbin who told me that Yixing and Sehun were walking towards the greenhouse earlier.” Jaehwan answered, looking up from where he was curled against Taekwoon’s other side. “They seemed to be arguing.”

 

“Sehunnie and Yixing?” Jongin frowned.  _ Odd _ .

 

“Mmhmm,” Jaehwan mimed zipping up his lips when Taekwoon laid a hand on his thigh.

 

“Jaehwan-ah has two hours of vocal practice this afternoon, don’t make him gossip,” Taekwoon advised. Jaehwan opened his mouth, undoubtedly to retort, but when Taekwoon squeezed his leg, he only stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

 

Jongin looked away, smiling at how adorable those two were, before studying his nuggets like they held the answers to all his questions.

 

“You know why Yixing is avoiding me,” he said, choosing to whisper to Taekwoon when the rest of the table was being extra rowdy (meaning Kyungsoo had tried to strangle Chanyeol for the fifth time that day while Baekhyun loudly snapchatted the entire thing, and Tao took bets from the three nearby tables, while Hakyeon slapped moisturizer onto his face).

 

Taekwoon nodded, ignoring the melee and drinking honey tea straight from Jaehwan hyung’s thermos. “Not my place to say,” he commented, ending their conversation.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Jongin pouted, knowing what a sucker Taekwoon was for cute things. (Exhibit A: Jaehwan hyung was still alive.) 

 

“He  _ told _ me his back hurts so he’d like some time off,” Taekwoon admitted after a few minutes of deliberation.

 

“But you don’t think it does,” Jongin concluded, reading between the lines.

 

“People deal with sadness differently. Ge’s tactic is avoidance,” Jongdae supplied, appearing from somewhere.

 

“ _ You _ know why Yixing hyung’s sad?” Jongin asked, now feeling insulted.

 

“Yes, didi,” Jongdae supplied in perfect Chinese. “Yixing ge spends half his days locked up in Music Room 3, and guess who just happens to practice in the same room, and is able to understand his lyrics?” Jongdae completed, ignoring Taekwoon’s warning look.

 

“You’re not gonna tell me,” Jongin surmised.

 

“Chaotic neutral,” Jongdae grinned as if that explained everything. “Lunchlady tells me she heard you tell Taemin you’ll be coming to our recital?”

 

“I was thinking out loud,” Jongin said the same time Taekwoon bit out, “Why were you gossiping with the lunchlady?”

 

Jongdae waved off Taekwoon’s question, and leaned down, bringing his face about 2 cms away from Jongin’s. 

 

“He has originals this time, one with Baek and one solo. Pay attention to the solo, ok?” Jongdae asked, bumping their foreheads together and then disappearing almost as fast as he had come.

 

Jongin stared after him forlornly before turning back towards Taekwoon.

 

“Do you think I should go, hyung?” Jongin asked of Yixing’s closest classmate.

 

Taekwoon studied him for a good five seconds before nodding once. 

 

And so, Jongin decided to break his and Yixing’s little tradition, and take a chance.  _ Just this once _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.   
> Please leave a comment :)  
> Cheers!


	10. Rumour Has It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is now live!   
> Hope you all like this update!!
> 
> Shoutout to ~~my only and thus favorite~~ Internet child flowerscarsandcandy and the lovely c for figuring out the dating debacle :p

Jongdae sidled up to him as Yixing busied himself with last minute guitar tuning.

 

“You’re smiling awfully smugly,” he commented, studying the Cheshire grin on Jongdae’s face.

 

“Just having fun,” Jongdae answered, draping himself over Yixing’s shoulders and pointing to a string that sounded off-key.

 

“Your duet with Luna is my favorite so far,” Yixing praised, reaching up a hand to pat Jongdae’s hair.

 

“Funny you should say that,” Jongdae said, nuzzling against Yixing’s shoulder. “Because Baek and your collab piece blew me away.”

 

“Baekhyunnie has such a rich tone, doesn’t he?”

 

“Learn to take a compliment, ge.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, straightening up. “I’m gonna go sit in the audience, Yeol and Soo are up next. Don’t forget to smile!”

 

“You want me to smile during Monodrama?” Yixing teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I think he wants you to smile in general,” Taekwoon commented, strolling up. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Clearer,” Yixing said, tapping the side of his head. “Looking for Jaehwan?”

 

Taekwoon shook his head. “Jin threw me out because they needed to go over lines one last time,” Taekwoon smiled sardonically. “I get no respect from the kids.”

 

“You call your boyfriend a kid?”What does that say about you?” Yixing teased, laughing but wincing a little when Taekwoon pinched his neck in retaliation.

 

“Are you gonna tell me Jaehwan acts his age?” Taekwoon shot back.

 

“Sometimes, but not always. That’s why you like him, isn’t it?”

 

If Yixing wasn’t looking at his friend, he’d have missed Taekwoon’s slight nod. 

 

“Jongin’s here, btw,” Taekwoon said casually, leaning against an equipment box.

 

“What?!” Yixing asked, clutching his guitar for dear life. “Why? How do you know?”

 

“Teacher Lau invited him, and I thought you’d want to know,” Taekwoon shrugged, studying him carefully. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

 

Yixing didn’t answer, but instead looked down at his shoes morosely. Taekwoon sighed.

 

“Look, I’m not going to pretend I understand what’s happening between the two of you, but I’m here if you wanna talk,” Taekwoon offered, wringing his hands awkwardly.

 

Yixing nodded. “Is he alone?”

 

“I think I saw Sehun sitting beside him.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Yixing muttered. “Is Krystal here?”

 

Taekwoon blinked. “Why would she be?”

 

“Because she and Jongin are dat-” Yixing started only to be cut off by Henry sunbae calling for him.

 

“One of the scouts wants to talk to you. Come say hi to my new friend Liyin,” Henry said, fixing his polka-dotted bow tie.

 

“We’ll talk later,” Yixing bid goodbye to Taekwoon, slinging his guitar over his back.

 

“But you don’t-” Taekwoon protested “-understand,” he completed, staring helplessly at Yixing’s retreating form.

 

_ No problem _ , Taekwoon thought, speed-walking into the theater zone.  _ If Yixing won’t listen, I’ll tell Jongin _ .

 

-

 

Jongin uncrossed his legs and straightened them, slumping in his seat.

 

Again.

 

“Stop fidgeting,” Sehun hissed. “Why can’t you sit still?”

 

“I’ve never sat through a 2 and a half hour music show before,” Jongin lamented. “How come you didn’t tell me it’s so booooring.”

 

Sehun looked up from his phone screen to give Jongin his most judgmental look. “Your ballet studio has performances longer than this entire programme.”

 

“Yes, but I’ve never seen it from the audience’s end,” Jongin replied, just now realizing how different the worlds of a performer and audience were. “Wait, no I did sit through one programme when I twisted my ankle,” he amended, remembering. “But Yixing was there and he kept me distracted.”

 

“Yeah well sorry I’m not as patient as hyung,” Sehun drawled. “You’re gonna have to be still. I can’t concentrate.”

 

Before Jongin could more than open his mouth, a senior from the row ahead turned around and shushed them loudly, making Sehun kick Jongin’s leg in retaliation. 

 

Jongin kicked back, and they continued back and forth till another senior from the row above told them to cut it out. And so, the duo shifted to thumb war, and only stopped when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo took the stage.

 

As they were wolf-whistling and applauding their hyungs’ performance, Taekwoon suddenly appeared by their side, an urgent look on his face. “Disappear,” he dismissed Sehun. “And you, sit down. We need to talk,” he told Jongin.

 

“Now?” Jongin asked, waving his fingers at Sehun who was busy crabwalking towards where Johnny and Yuta were sitting.

 

Taekwoon nodded, settling into Sehun’s vacated chair.

 

“Yixing?” Jongin asked in a whisper. 

 

Taekwoon nodded again. “I thought he was upset because he realized that - never mind. I found out why he’s actually been sad recently.”

 

“Why?” Jongin asked, ready to jump into action however way he could to help Yixing.

 

“Because of you,” Taekwoon paused. “And Krystal.”

 

“Me and Krystal?” Jongin frowned. “What about us?”

 

“Yixing thinks you’re dating.”

 

“What! No!” Jongin protested, flinching when the senior from before turned around to shush again. He had to repress a smile when said boy cowered under Taekwoon’s glare and turned away immediately. 

 

“Yixing seems to think so,” Taekwoon continued. “Any idea why?”

 

“He might have thought I had a thing for her, it’s a long story. But that has been months,” Jongin whispered furiously. “Why would he be avoiding me since the first game?”

 

“Isn’t that when Krystal and Taemin got together?” Baekhyun breathed down Jongin’s neck, appearing suddenly. “Hey guys, I couldn’t help but eavesdrop. Anyway, does Yixing hyung think you two got together instead?”

 

Jongin worried at his lip as Baekhyun interrogated Taekwoon about how he knew his information. “But it still doesn’t explain why he’s avoiding me.” Jongin cut in. “Yixing has been trying to get me to get with her.”

 

Taekwoon and Baekhyun exchanged tiredly knowing looks while Jongin looked between the two of them. Taekwoon shook his head before gesturing Baekhyun to go ahead.

 

“He likes you Nini,” Baekhyun said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “Hyung likes you so so much, and I think it’s only recently that he’s begun to realize how much.”

 

“And that’s been making him upset,” Taekwoon piped up. “Because he’s used to thinking of you as his best friend, but now he fears losing you.”

 

“Not to mention he thinks you’re dating Krystal, who he thinks you really like.” Baekhyun added.

 

“So he thinks he needs to let you go before he ends up losing you fully,” Taekwoon completed, patting Jongin’s neck in an attempt to comfort.

 

“I-I don’t believe you,” Jongin shook his head, not willing to believe that Yixing might like him too. That  _ Yixing was hurting over him _ .

 

“Then pay attention to his lyrics. He’ll be up in two acts,” Baekhyun informed.

 

And so Jongin turned to face the stage, shock written all over his face. He hardly noticed when Taekwoon slipped away and barely even noticed when Sehun reclaimed his seat. He completely missed Sehun and Baekhyun’s silent conversation via gestures.

 

Jongin glued his eyes to the stage, cursing every second that separated him from Yixing’s performance, and sighed in relief when the emcee came to announce Yixing’s performance. 

 

“And now for our senior student's final performance. We're all very proud of him and will miss him a lot. I even caught Teacher Lau shedding a single tear when he first showed this acoustic piece to us.”, the emcee joked, drawing laughter from the crowd. “Please clap and anticipate our very own Zhang Yixing!”

 

“And now, our senior student and - if Teacher Lau’s claims are to be believed - the most talented composer of his class, Zhang Yixing will take the stage with an acoustic composition. Prepare to be dazzled!” he prattled, buying time while the stage was being set up behind him.

 

Yixing walked out to a wild smattering of applause, eyes searching through the crowd till they came across Jongin. Their eyes held as Yixing took his chair and set up his guitar and mics, and Jongin couldn’t even begin to decipher the emotions he read in Yixing’s gaze.

 

“This song is called Monodrama, and I hope you’ll like it,” he introduced, finally breaking their heated eye contact to strum the first chord. He took a deep breath, and it felt like the whole audience hall also held their breath as Yixing began the song in earnest.

 

Jongin couldn’t even try to explain the effect that the words that Yixing was singing had on him. His eyes tracked Yixing’s every movement and his mind catalogued every word. Beyond that he noticed nothing, including the apparent death grip he had on Baekhyun’s hand.

 

Baekhyun had to pinch his side to get him to loosen his grip. 

 

Apologizing, Jongin looked to the stage just as the applause died down and Yixing straightened up from his bow. Their eyes caught, and held, one full of trepidation, the other full of confusion and hopeful longing. Then Yixing was leaving, and Jongin was left staring at the empty stage.

 

“What was that?” Jongin choked out, turning to face Baekhyun, who just smiled at him sadly and patted his hair. “I need-I need to find him,” Jongin announced, trying to stand up.

 

“Don’t,” Baekhyun tugged at him to remain seated. “A lot of scouts are present here tonight, let him have his moment.”

 

Jongin nodded, halfway between hyperventilating and sobbing with relief and asked, “If I give you a note to give to him, would you pass it?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, applauding as the next act took the stage. And so Jongin texted their group chat, asking someone - no, anyone - to get him a note and a pen immediately.  _ Please _ .

 

Jimin did, or rather Hakyeon did, by asking Jaehwan to send a junior out with stationeries to Jongin, and Jaehwan enlisting the help of Jin to get Jimin to run messenger duties, to deliver a purple sharpie and a lime yellow note paper.

 

Jongin thanked him profusely, sending a thumbs up to Hakyeon on the chat when he demanded full details in return. Then, pocketing his phone, Jongin began to write. 

 

3 minutes later, he handed the folded paper to Baekhyun and fled out of the auditorium in a hurry, promising to set things right.

 

An hour and a half later, Baekhyun slipped Jongin’s note in Yixing’s back pocket, using the chance to  grope  pat the elder’s  _ cute _ butt. “Nini,” Baekhyun explained, before slipping back into the crowd. 

 

Yixing excused himself from the local theater representative who was trying to chat him up, and retreated to a corner where he could read in peace. 

 

Heart racing with anticipation, he opened Jongin’s note with trembling hands. For a good couple of minutes Yixing just stared at the note. Then, carefully refolding it, he placed it in his shirt’s pocket. 

 

After checking his watch, and setting a reminder alarm for the midnight hour, Yixing walked back to the gathering, Jongin’s words playing around his head.

 

_ You once promised that you’ll take care of me forever. Do you remember?  _

_ Come find me there at exactly 12.30. Don’t make me wait any longer. _

 

_ -Jongin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all...  
> [Monodrama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbHAtjDaB9U) is the jam.
> 
> But more importantly,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Your feedback means a lot to me :)


	11. Game, Set, Gravitate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for tuning in to the penultimate installment of this fic!   
> Hope you like this chapter too!

His watch read 12.08 when Jongin heard rustling by the gate of the playground. Looking up, he found Yixing parking his purple bicycle beside Jongin’s orange one. 

 

Jongin tracked Yixing’s movements as he scanned the field and zeroed in on Jongin sitting on top of the monkey bars.

 

“Hey,” Yixing greeted, walking up to him. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Jongin shook his head, linking his fingers together, and watched as Yixing took a running start and then jumped, pulling himself up and over the monkey bars using his upper arms.

 

“Hi,” Yixing said again, with a soft smile - with Jongin’s favorite smile - and Jongin glanced down at the 10 cms of space separating them.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Jongin started, wiping the smile off Yixing’s face. “I asked you why, but you brushed me off.”

 

“Do you know how much that hurt?” Jongin asked, eyes fixed on Yixing’s shoulder and hands clenched to hold back the tears threatening to spill out. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Yixing said morosely, hanging his head.

 

“And Lu Han hyung knew,” Jongin continued. “And Taekwoon hyung. And Baekhyun hyung. And most of our friends. But I didn’t. Why didn’t you tell me hyung?”

 

“Because you’re my best friend,” Yixing mumbled.

 

“I’m your best friend. Shouldn’t I have the right to know first?”

 

“You’re my best friend, Jonginie,” Yixing smiled sadly. “Which is why I couldn’t tell you.”

 

“So you write sad songs about me?” Jongin charged. “ _ I’ll get used to days without you _ ” he recited in perfect Chinese, quoting Yixing’s lyrics. “You realized you like me and your first instinct is to drive me away?”

 

“I wanted to save myself the pain,” Yixing explained. “Of watching you love someone else and be happy, and knowing you could never return my feelings.”

 

Jongin stared at him incredulously for a good couple of minutes. “Did it ever occur in that big head of yours that I might like you back?”

 

Yixing looked up sharply, his eyes gleaming with a thousand emotions. “D-do you?”

 

“Of course I do!” Jongin exclaimed, putting as much sincerity as he could on his face. 

 

“Oh,” Yixing replied dumbly, looking down at their feet. “That never occurred to me. I thought you were straight?”

 

“So did I,” Jongin laughed. “But then you happened. Or rather, I started to think of you, and wanting to be with you.”

 

“But you’re with Krystal now,” Yixing remembered in the middle of starting to feel elated.

 

“What makes you think that?” Jongin asked.

 

“I heard...rumors. And I saw your photos in her instagram.” 

Well, Lu Han had shown him the series of photos of Krystal, Jongin and Taemin on the budding model’s instagram, but Jongin didn’t need to know that. Or that Yixing had lost two nights of sleep and stepped off social media over it.

 

“Well, sorry to burst your angst bubble, but it’s not me Krystal is dating,” Jongin shook his head.

 

“What?” Yixing exclaimed, looking straight at Jongin.

 

“She and Tae got together a couple of weeks ago, and Tae wanted me to hang out with them because he’s a shy nugget,” Jongin replied, shaking his head at how freaked out Taemin had gotten when Krystal asked him out.

 

“But I thought  _ you _ liked her,” Yixing said, upset on behalf of Jongin that Taemin was dating Jongin’s dream girl.

 

“I never did,” Jongin laughed, brushing his hair back sheepishly.

 

“But-the letters?” Yixing spluttered.

 

“If you had read even one of the letters inside your locker, you would have figured out I was confessing to you,” Jongin explained, chuckling when Yixing’s expression became dumbstruck.

 

“I don’t understand,” Yixing said.

 

“I love you,” Jongin replied. Easily. Surely. 

 

“But why?” Yixing asked dumbly, still trying to reconcile that Jongin wanted to be with him.

 

“Because you’re my favorite person,” Jongin exclaimed, turning to face Yixing.

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Yixing laughed, daring to lay his shaking hand over Jongin’s.

 

“Falling for you didn’t happen at one given moment. My feelings for you crept on me,” Jongin explained, turning his hand upwards to hold Yixing’s. “How was it for you?”

 

“At first I realized I wanted to kiss you,” Yixing said, tracing Jongin’s parted lips with his eyes. “But then I realized I wanted so much more than that. I wanted- no, I want you. All of you.”

 

“That’s some declaration,” Jongin laughed, feeling giddy.

 

“I promised to take care of you forever, didn’t I?” Yixing asked affectionately, looking down at the spot where he’d befriended Jongin and made the declaration, aged 6. “Will you let me?”

 

Jongin hid his face in Yixing’s chest out of shyness, and laughing, Yixing wrapped his hands around Jongin’s arms bared by his sweatshirt. 

 

_ Yes _ , Jongin’s nod confirmed, sparking joy in Yixing’s heart.

 

_ I got you _ , Yixing promised, squeezing Jongin closer to his body and eliminating every inch of space between them.

 

“We should head back home,” Yixing said after a quiet moment. “It’s really late, and we have school tomorrow.”

 

Jongin nodded, detaching himself from Yixing and jumping down gracefully.

 

“Jonginie?” Yixing asked, as they pedalled back home through mostly empty streets. “What happens now?”

 

“I’m good with whatever you want,” Jongin said serenely, smiling at the feel of the wind whispering through his hair.  _ A haircut was long overdue _ , he thought.  _ Or maybe he’d go for a manbun like Yixing _ ?

 

“I want to go on a date with you,” Yixing said, face burning scarlet. “How does that sound?”

 

“You can pick me from my dance class this Friday,” Jongin grinned in anticipation. “You can even come in and see me dance, if you want.”

 

“Is this gonna be a thing now?” Yixing asked, turning onto their street.

 

“As long as you don’t write sad music about me anymore,” Jongin bargained, stopping his bike in front of his house.

 

“Deal” Yixing beamed, suddenly leaning in to kiss the side of Jongin’s jawline.

 

Before Jongin could do more than splutter with a flaming face, Yixing disappeared into his house, locking the door behind him.

 

_ Tease _ , Jongin thought, already plotting his revenge. He trudged up the steps to his own house, already knowing his noonas would be waiting up, expecting a blow-by-blow of the event.

 

-

 

“So,” Hakyeon began, when Jongin dropped down into his lunch seat beside Yixing. 

 

Everyone looked up at the two of them but Yixing maintained a blank face and Jongin did his best to do the same.

 

“Yes hyung?” he asked Hakyeon in a confused tone.

 

“It’s really nice of Yixing to join us for lunch,” Hakyeon nudged. “And for you to not be moping.”

 

“It’s great to be back,” Yixing beamed at everyone. “I missed you all, and I’m sorry for disappearing like that.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” Hakyeon allowed. “You know what else was wonderful? Your solo last night! I thought it was lovely. Don’t you agree, Jongin?”

 

“Of course hyung,” Jongin replied, stealing fries off Sehun’s plate. “His performance was lovely. I’m glad Henry hyung invited me to go. Give me your tomatoes, I know you hate them”, he directed his last sentence at Yixing, who happily speared off all cherry tomatoes from his salad onto Jongin’s plate.

 

“That’s all nice,” Hakyeon frowned, wondering how to subtly breach the subject again. “But what I’m try-”

 

“Are you together or not?”, Kyungsoo interjected bluntly, cutting to the chase.

 

“Ah, so that’s what you want to know,” Jongin grinned at Yixing.

 

“Well?” Baekhyun said, trying to hold in his excitement.

 

“We’re going on a date this Friday!” Jongin beamed, his whole face lighting up with happiness when their entire table whooped and clapped with joy.

 

“Thank fuck,” Zitao said, probably already tweeting on his phone. “I was going to get wrinkles seeing you two dance around each other, and I can’t have wrinkles. Do you understand?”

 

“I have this great under-eye cream from Holland,” Hakyeon supplied, grabbing Zitao’s attention. So, Jongin shifted his attention away, to Baekhyun who was hugging Kyungsoo with joy, and Kyungsoo..who was smiling?

 

“My bet was on you two getting together this week,” Kyungsoo explained smugly. “Thanks.”

 

“You guys were betting on us?” Yixing exclaimed loudly, looking scandalized.

 

“Well duh”, Sehun replied, looking away from where he was shouting the news to Seulgi. “We’ve had it for the last three years. Couldn’t you have gotten together last week?”

 

“Is that why you were hounding me about the 101 good qualities of Kim Jongin two weeks ago?” Yixing asked, aghast. 

 

Sehun just shrugged, going back to his earlier conversation.

 

“I think everyone took the news well,” Jongin whispered to Yixing, ignoring his phone vibrating with notifications in his pocket.

 

“Too well maybe,” Yixing said sarcastically, looking at their rowdy friends  yelling  spreading the news like wildfire.

 

Jongin hummed, going back to his lunch, and smiled when Yixing brushed their fingers together under the table, initiating their secret handshake.

 

-

 

“So Jongin and I got together,” Yixing said casually, jogging next to Taekwoon on the tracks. Taekwoon had not been in for lunch, and Yixing wanted to tell him in person.

 

Taekwoon acknowledged him with a nod.

 

“I heard you had a big role to play in that,” Yixing continued. “Thank you for that.”

 

Taekwoon nodded again. “Thank me by coming back to the team.”

 

“Aye aye captain,” Yixing replied, before remembering something.

 

“Don’t we have practice in twenty minutes? Why are you on the north field?”

 

“I’m trying to scout this freshman kid,” Taekwoon replied, eyes scanning the field. “Wonshik said he’s on the track team.”

 

“Since when does Wonshik know about track kids?”

 

“Well, I asked Wonshik, who asked Hongbin, who apparently tutors this kid in science,” Taekwoon elaborated, looking as if every extra word pained him. “I bumped into this kid’s shoulder at lunch, and hurt myself. So I thought-”

 

“-we could do with a defender the physical embodiment of Hulk?” Yixing guessed, looking where Taekwoon’s eyes were fixed on a kid wearing a green Avenger’s T-shirt. “He has great shoulders,” Yixing commented, watching the boy stretch.

 

“Han Sanghyuk is gonna destroy our rivals,” Taekwoon commented gleefully, speeding up.

 

Yixing just rolled his eyes and patted Taekwoon’s shoulder, heading back to the west field, to where Jongin and the others were waiting.

 

_ We should stretch together _ , he texted Jongin, wondering how many of Jongin’s fans would faint at the sight.

 

Jongin only sent back a heart emoji, but even that was enough to put a smile on Yixing’s face. 

 

How lucky was he, to love and be loved by his best friend!

_ Friday could not come soon enough _ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I couldn't finish this fic without namedropping Hyogi, could I?~~  
> ...and just one more chapter to go!  
>  What did you think of this update? Let me know!   
> Cheers!


	12. One Night and a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've finally arrived at the end of our journey.  
> Here's the last installment of this story, and I hope you enjoy this too <3

“Yixing hyung! Over here!” Taemin greeted him cheerily, and Yixing found himself walking towards the younger dancer, who was sitting with…

 

...Krystal.

 

“Hey guys,” he greeted upon reaching the corner where the duo were lounging. “Any idea where Jongin is?”

 

“He’s running through solo practice,” Krystal replied, pointing towards a room down the hall. “Tae would be too, but we have an ice cream date now. Does oppa want to join us?” 

 

“Another time,” Yixing excused himself. “We have other plans tonight.”

 

“Ooh,” Taemin cooed, wiggling his eyebrows. “We’ll leave you then. I’m sure Nini will tell me everything later!”

 

Yixing grinned as the two sophomores walked off hand in hand, berating himself for the umpteenth time for his stupid assumptions.

 

Tonight, he’d gotten home after music practice, showered and then spent almost an hour staring at his wardrobe wondering what to wear. In the end, he’d called up Jongdae, who along with Baekhyun, had helped put together his date outfit over the phone.

 

After that, he’d again borrowed Jongin’s noona’s car, getting some good-natured teasing in the process, and driven over to the studio…

 

...where he had gotten promptly lost wandering the halls. He had accidentally bumped into Taemin, and now here he was, outside Jongin’s practice room. 

 

Knocking, Yixing entered the room to find Jongin lying on the floor, arms spread out like a jellyfish.

 

“Is that what we’re calling dancing nowadays?” Yixing teased, coming to sit beside him.

 

“I’m cooling down,” Jongin panted, taking in Yixing’s outfit. “You look great.”

 

“Thanks,” Yixing said, looking down shyly. “I got you a lollipop. I-I didn’t know how you felt about flowers.”

 

“Get me flowers when we go to the park,” Jongin said casually before hastily backtracking. “I mean if we go to the park. Sometime. Not that we need to, but-”

 

“-I’d like that,” Yixing interjected. “Do you want to go now?”

 

“Let me just shower real quick,” Jongin said, leaping to his feet and stretching.

 

“I’ll wait,” Yixing assured, smiling when Jongin turned back every three steps to see if he was still there.

 

-

 

“Is this where we’re going?” Jongin asked, his words garbled around the lollipop in his mouth. His eyes were fixed on the blinking neon sign in the shape of a beagle.

 

“It’s a dog cafe, overlooking the bay,” Yixing said, expertly navigating the car into the parking lot. It had taken him three days to find the perfect first date spot over the internet, and an hour to drive to the bay two towns over. It was a little too far for Yixing’s liking, but he’d wanted to take Jongin somewhere they’d never been before. 

 

“I thought you’d like it,” Yixing said nervously, wondering if he’d guessed wrong.

 

“I love it!” Jongin beamed, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I thought you didn’t like animals.”

 

“Only those with sharp beaks,” Yixing shuddered. “Dogs are fine.”

 

“Dogs are more than fine!” Jongin piped up, skipping ahead as they walked to the cafe. “Let’s go become friends with some!”

 

Yixing shook his head but followed Jongin, pulled along by their clasped hands.

 

It had been only a couple of days since they had begun dating, and mostly nothing had changed between them. They still walked to school together; still sat side by side during lunch and ate off each other’s plates; and still had dinner and study sessions at each other’s houses. In fact, you might even say they were finally back to normal.

 

But other things had changed. Like how they now held hands whenever and wherever they walked; how Yixing’s mama had burst into tears and made Jongin’s favorite dishes the night they announced their relationship to her; and how Yixing refused to sleep with Jongin anymore because  _ things were different now _ (and no amount of pouting from Jongin had convinced him otherwise). 

 

Jongin leaning in to kiss his cheek at random times was a new and much-appreciated change, and Yixing’s heart seemed ready to combust every time Jongin sweetly proclaimed his love for him.

 

“I love this!” Jongin exclaimed, enthusiastically digging into his fish fingers. “Ohmygod Yixing you’re the best!”

 

Yixing laughed, squeezing their clasped hands and twirling his fork into his seafood spaghetti. 

 

It had been a good night so far. Jongin had yelled, “Puppies!” and promptly spent half an hour rolling with the dogs in the cafe’s pit while Yixing had snapchatted incriminating evidence and sipped on his hazelnut latte. 

 

Afterwards, they had walked to their reserved table facing the bay, ready to enjoy their dinner.

 

Yixing couldn’t believe he’d been nervous about this date. It was Jongin, of course everything was gonna go perfectly.

 

He smiled sweetly, feeding Jongin spoonfuls of the creme caramel they were sharing every time the younger paused in the story he was telling.

 

“Am I boring you?” Jongin asked suddenly, stopping his reenactment of how unfair it was that Sehun had ditched him earlier this week to go shopping with Tao instead.

 

“Never,” Yixing replied, and Jongin’s face scrunched up in mock disgust.

 

“You’re so corny,” he replied, reaching forward when Yixing dangled the spoon again.

 

“Says the one who decimated two whole helpings of corn cobs,” Yixing joked lamely, scooping another spoonful for himself. 

 

Jongin rolled his eyes before going back to the story. Yixing leaned back in his seat, nodding every now and then, not at all surprised when Jongin’s ankle brushed and locked around his under the table.

 

After another half hour of eating - and Yixing shooting down Jongin’s offer of going dutch - the duo started to go back to the parking lot when they bumped into-

 

“Jongdae! What are you doing here?” Yixing asked, waving at his dongsaeng.

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened, and... _ oh, was he blushing _ ?

 

“Yixing, I think we should let Jongdae hyung be,” Jongin said slyly, gesturing towards where a very familiar guy in a very familiar pink hoodie was texting into his phone.

 

“Oh,” Yixing smirked, enjoying watching Jongdae squirm and avoid their eyes. “Have fun on your date~”

 

“And Baekhyun hyung will interrogate you tomorrow~” Jongin singsonged, cackling as he took Yixing’s hand and they ran to the car.

 

“Did you know?” Jongin asked, eyes still fixed on Jongdae, as Yixing backed the car.

 

“No, but I had my guesses. The music department is small and incestuous,” Yixing replied, putting on music.

 

He had to smile when Jongin, who didn’t like singing in public, started singing along with the chorus. (He, however, tried to beg to not have to sing along, using driving as an excuse. Unfortunately, he was ineffective against Jongin’s whining, and joined in from the third song.)

 

“Did you have fun?” Yixing asked, getting out of the car and handing off the keys to Jongin.

 

“Absolutely,” Jongin replied, fidgeting where he stood. “We should do this again.” 

 

“Sunday?” Yixing blurted out too quick.

 

Jongin nodded his head enthusiastically, a blush rising up his neck. “Yixing...I was wondering.”

 

“Yes?” Yixing asked, trying and failing to meet Jongin’s wandering eyes.

 

“I-umm-well, I-I wanted to kiss you,” Jongin blurted out, face flushed fully.

 

Yixing felt his breath leave him in a rush, his mind blanking at the thought of finally getting to kiss Jongin.

 

_ Finally. _

 

He leaned forward slowly, wanting to savor the moment and cupped both of Jongin’s cheeks with his hands, waiting for Jongin to meet his eyes.

 

“I love you,” he said sincerely, bumping his nose affectionately against Jongin’s.

 

Jongin opened his mouth to reply, only to have his lips covered by Yixing’s soft ones. Carefully, he wrapped his hand around Yixing’s shoulders, and they stood there, mouths glued together for a moment as their hearts beat in synchronicity.

 

-

 

“So Minah told Hakyeon hyung who told Taekwoon hyung and I overheard,” Jaehwan paused for breath, leaning across the locker from Yixing. “You and Jongin were kissing on your doorstep Friday midnight?”

 

Yixing only blinked at him, eyes still bleary from texting Jongin late into last night.

 

“Minah’s your neighbour across the street, who was sneaking back in from a party when she saw you,” Jaehwan explained, apparently reading the question on Yixing’s face. (Staying with Taekwoon tended to make people good interpreters of facial expressions). “So it’s true?”

 

Jaehwan didn’t even wait for Yixing to confirm (or deny) before turning back and leaving. “I knew it! I’m telling Kyungsoo in front of Baekhyun so he can interrogate you!” Jaehwan said as he walked away. “See you hyung!”

 

_ Weird _ , Yixing thought, shaking his head.  _ This school is so weird _ . 

 

He opened his locker to take out his Maths textbook before his eyes fell on the purple binder where he kept his fan letters.

 

_ Wait _ , he realized.  _ Didn’t Jonginie say he’d been writing me letters for weeks _ ?

.

.

.

 

“What are you reading?” Jongin asked, appearing in his room after practice that evening. “Why are you reading  _ these _ ?” he screeched, seeing his many confession letters scattered all over the bed where Yixing was lounging.

 

“Oh Jongin you’re so  _ cute, _ ” Yixing proclaimed, automatically holding out a hand for his boyfriend to take. “Or should I say Kai?”

 

“Ohmygod stop reading them,” Jongin whined, nuzzling into Yixing’s shoulder.

 

“Only if I get a kiss,” Yixing bargained, conveniently leaving out the part that this was his second time reading through the letters.

 

Jongin let out a groan before kissing the spot where Yixing’s dimple usually sat. “Good?”

 

Yixing shook his head, rolling till he was on his back and Jongin hovered over him on the bed. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

 

“Fine,” Jongin huffed, straddling Yixing’s hips and smashing their lips together. For a second, Yixing stiffened with surprise, but then, he was wrapping a hand around the nape of Jongin’s neck and circling the other around Jongin’s waist.

 

Jongin trailed a hand down Yixing’s chest before clenching the hem of his shirt.

 

“Wait,” Yixing bit out when Jongin tried to yank his shirt off. 

 

Jongin groaned, sure that Yixing was going to -  _ very responsibly _ \- put an end to their makeout session.

 

“Close your curtains,” Yixing said instead. “And your window.”

 

“You want me to lock the window? Not the door?” Jongin asked incredulously.

 

“If your mom walks in, we’ll get a lecture at best.” Yixing reasoned, watching as Jongin stretched to lock the window without moving off his body. “If your window stays open, I’m 90% sure we’ll get livestreamed.”

 

“You’re weird,” Jongin commented.

 

“But not weirder than your fanclub,” Yixing shot back, taking off his tee and starting to unbutton Jongin’s shirt.

 

“High school is weird,” Jongin replied, settling back over Yixing’s lap.

 

“But we have each other,” Yixing entwined their fingers together.

 

“How lucky!” Jongin smiled, shrugging off his shirt and cupping Yixing’s nape.

 

“Now come back and kiss me,” Yixing ordered, closing his eyes and arching his neck off the bed, stretching just that little more to touch his lips to Jongin’s.

 

And Jongin? He leaned down and eased Yixing back onto the bed, already planning on bruising Yixing’s full lips with kisses for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Whatcha think about that? 
> 
> This has been a long ~~and fluffy~~ journey, and it couldn't have been possible without all your support! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading, liking and commenting on this story. You're all the best. And I'm thankful for the time you've invested in reading this :)
> 
> I'd like to especially thank my friend and beta-reader [Jen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity), she's the bestest. And also special thanks to Namrah, c and pricklyteeth for tuning in week after week and making my day with your lovely comments <3 You guys are the bomb!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)  
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)  
> Cheers!


End file.
